Guardian Sin: To That Which Is Ours
by InuSonishaUnlimited
Summary: The second story in the Guardian series. Sonic x Tikal as usual, plus Sonic x Amy. Four years later, a new force of evil appears and new pressures hamper Sonic in the center of the conflict. Same deal as G.C. Chap 7 up
1. Chapter 1 Lust

**Guardian Sin- For That Which Is Ours**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

Disclaimer- Okay, although I wish it so, I don't own the Sega characters present in this fanfic. Also, some powers seen in the story may have been used by others and if so, suck it. This is the follow-up to Guardian Cross- The Trail of Naught and Unknown, my first story and the first story of the series. This one is sort of a Sonic x Tikal and Sonic x Amy story, but there will be other couples either with Sonic or someone else. Refer to preview from final chap of my first story for overview. Also I will use some scenarios of other fanfics in my story, giving credit as well to the author. Well, here it is and enjoy! XD

**Character Ages**

Sonic: 22

Tails: 19

Knuckles: 24

Tikal: 22

Shadow: 57( cuz he looks so young anyway)

Silver: 23

Amy: 21

Blaze: 21

Cream: 18

Credit given to Luv Shadow 14's _Amy's Big Story_ for content in this chapter. Very good short story.

**Sin 1- Lust- Love of the Past**

Sonic

I didn't know what to think. For four years, I remained with Tikal in her time and realized that I needed to return to the present to protect the world. Although Station Square was destroyed all those years ago, the area that I made my residence at remained intact. A terribly crime-ridden area, I lived in an apartment building in room 255 for simple needs. Rest was about the only need I had for the room. My time was spent cleaning up the crime in the streets and suppressing it as long as I was around. I wasn't sure how things were since I was in the past, so I was concerned. Tikal decided to come with me, regardless of her father's opinion, which also concerned me. I hadn't seen any of my friends in four years, so I wasn't sure what they've been up to. Every once in a while, I would dash back to see them and hear of their new lives. We arrived and quickly entered the room, which remained as simple as I left it.

Sonic: Here we are, Tikal.

Tikal: Suits you just fine, Sonic.

Sonic: I don't use the place much for anything but sleep. I was amazed at how big the room was when they first gave it to me. They were really generous, given that I said it was unnecessary. Still, there's a lot of space.

Tikal: Plenty of space, Sonic. Oh no!

Sonic: What's wrong?

Tikal: I forgot my most cherished items back home. I need to head back real quick.

Sonic: Need help?

Tikal: No, I just need three days. One to gather everything, one to cast a transport spell to get everything here and one in order to get back. In fact, I may only need two.

Sonic: Oh, all right then. Be careful out there and good luck okay? I gotta take a check in the neighborhood for anything. I'll see you soon okay?

Tikal: Of course. If anything happens, let me know okay?

Sonic: You too.

We promised each other before we left her time that if anything of major importance happens with any of us involved, we could talk to each other about it. That promise is the same one I made to her when I witnessed Station Square destroyed and hid my emotions from her. We both made that promise, whether it was with sex or something else. She left afterwards and I simply sat down to rest from the check and the trip.

Amy

I visited everyone to see how they were doing over the course of the day. Tails and Cream were expecting a baby, Knuckles and Rouge were still very close to each other and even Shadow was doing well. I hadn't heard or seen of Silver at all, but I assumed he was doing well. As for me, I became a world-renowned reporter, travelling all over the world and reporting on special, sometimes dull, events. After hearing from Shadow that Sonic had returned and lived in the same apartment complex in that dismal neighborhood and his words of concern, I drove over there and carefully parked in front. I took the elevator to the third floor and saw the room I'd always remembered...255. I knocked on the door and saw Sonic, his emerald eyes shining but looking very tired. He pulled me inside and quickly closed the door, locking it in the process.

Sonic: What are you doing here? It's not safe to walk around here...

Amy: Then why are you still living here, Sonic? I mean, you could live in far better places.

My arm hurt a little from when he pulled me inside, so I rubbed it a little. Sonic came closer and looked at me with an apologetic look. Then he rubbed it, giving me a very pleasing feeling.

Sonic: I'm sorry for that, Amy. Did I hurt you too badly?

Amy: No, it's okay Sonic. I know you were just concerned about me.

Sonic: Well, why did you come here?

Amy: To see you, why else?

Sonic: That's not what I meant. Why didn't you call me or something? We could've met up somewhere else...

I thought for a moment about that, especially since I can't really remember why I hadn't seen him in so long. Four years ago, the whole city was destroyed by Eggman and now it was partially restored by order of the President. Something happened at that time that split us apart, and I needed to know what.

Amy: Sonic...what happened four years ago between us?

Sonic:...I guess you really don't remember, do you?

Amy: Remember what?

Sonic:...Tikal.

Amy:...Oh, of course. How has she been?

Sonic: Fine. She went back to get some of her cherished items to bring them here.

Amy: She'll be living with you?

Sonic: Yes. Just as I'm concerned about you coming in this area, I'm concerned about Tikal being here as well. I wouldn't be able to take it if I lost either of you two.

Amy: But Sonic...why are you living like this? You're a hero! You deserv...

He placed his finger to my lips and gestered for me to stop speaking before he continued.

Sonic: Relax. I know you're a reporter now, Amy, but you don't need to ask me a lot of questions to get the truth. "wink"

Amy: Oh, okay then.

I blushed slightly when he did that famous smile and wink, then we sat down so he could talk to me. I knew he was really tired, so sitting was a good idea for him.

Sonic: It's been a long while, Amy. I've been with Tikal in the past for the past four years since I'd fallen in love with her. The other reason was the NecrosAngriDoragTre, an ancient dark entity that with Tails, Silver, Shadow and Knuckles' help, we defeated. Afterwards, I thought I would be with her in her own time until I remembered...

Amy: Remembered?

Sonic: You. I won't deny the feelings I felt when I told you about my relationship long ago. I felt horrible but I just knew that telling you proved how I felt for you. Before Tikal confessed to me, I was sure that I truly loved you, Amy. I just wasn't able to...

Amy: But then why? Why are you in this horrible place?

Sonic: This place has a very high crime rate. The incidents that occured here required my constant attention, depending on how serious it was. Plus, it gave me something to do so I wouldn't get...

I looked at his eyes and knew he was being very serious and yet he was having such a hard time telling me this. I finally did remember what he was talking about and understood his feelings. I didn't care that he was emotionally involved with Tikal, as long as he was also involved with me. I moved closer to him and sat right next to him.

Amy: Bored? Or maybe lonely..?

He looked into my eyes as I looked into his, a slight fire burning within them. I slightly gasped as I felt his hand move up my thigh and he grew closer to me.

Sonic: Yeah... I mean, I don't really have a reason for being lonely since I have you guys but...

Sonic suddenly stopped and sat once more, staring absent-mindedly on the floor.

Amy: Sonic? What's the matter?

Sonic: ...I'm a horrible person.

Amy: What do you mean? You're a wonderful person, Sonic.

Sonic: What I meant was...I'm unable to come to terms with my emotions...how I feel...

Amy: Sonic...what are you saying...?

Sonic: I love Tikal...yet at the same time...I feel the same way...about you, Amy. I've missed you probably the most since I've been away. When it was you, me, and Blaze, I felt like I was getting closer to you. But even after I fell in love with Tikal, I couldn't stop thinking of you. I couldn't stop thinking of the chases, your strong will to catch me...it gave me the will to keep running. You truly were always the winner, whether I outran you or not.

He held my hand and rubbed it with his thumb a little before kissing it, blushing a bit as he went. He looked so cute doing it.

Sonic: Amy, I admit defeat. You win, you've caught me. You can do whatever you wish with me, I submit, not because I'm tired of it or that I feel sorry for you, but because I want you...to be happy.

I was blushing a lot myself as I listened to him, looking at his blushing face as well. It was simply adorable.

Amy: Sonic...You've really changed.

Sonic: Well, it's because of you, Amy.

Amy: Because of me?

Sonic: When I went to the past and stayed for so long, I never thought...that my heart would remain in the present as well. You captured my heart here in the present, while my heart was with Tikal in the past. I always knew that would never happen, but I was dead wrong. Amy, you captured my heart.

I couldn't help but tear from hearing those beautiful words from him. He was truly being honest with me, doing his best to sell himself to me, even though he didn't need to try hard at all. He blushed so brightly, that it looked like he came from a hot bath, it was so cute!

Sonic: That really _was _a lame line if it made you cry!

I grabbed hold of him and embraced him as hard and with as passion as I could.

Amy: It was wonderful...simply beautiful, Sonic...

To my surprise, he hugged me back. I hadn't felt this way for such a long time. To make it even better, I felt his hands rubbing my back in a massaging motion. It felt so good, I didn't want him to stop. Unfortunately, he did stop and stood up a bit, seemingly in deep thought.

Amy: What's the matter?

Sonic: I...I'm not sure. I just don't know if it would be right...

Amy: Listen to your heart, Sonic. What does it say?

Sonic: Well...it says...that everything will be okay...

Amy: Sonic...

Tikal

I made it back to my place just as the sun was setting. When I arrived at my house, I was greeted by one of my old boyfriends. An echidna with a fox tail who was about five inches taller than me, he was purple with cat-like eyes and wore only long pants and sleeves that reached his knees.

Tikal: Griiffor!

Griiffor: Well, well, well! Tikal!

We embraced really strongly before we broke off and stared in disbelief that it was truly him. I hadn't seen him since I was twelve, so I was shocked to see him here.

Tikal: How have you been, Griiffor?

Griiffor: Can't complain, really. I heard you got a new boyfriend, and that he is a hedgehog.

Tikal: Yup, Sonic the Hedgehog is my beau.

Griiffor: I see. Well, I'm happy for you.

Tikal: What about you?

Griiffor: I remained single since we went our separate ways.

I'd nearly forgotten why I broke up with him. At that age, I wasn't ready for a full relationship, and neither was he. We went our separate ways that day and never saw each other since then.

Tikal: Well, I just came back to gather some things and head back.

Griiffor: Well, I think you can do that in the morning since the sun is going down. It'd be too dangerous to do anything at this time. You can bring your stuff to my place and head out in the morning.

Tikal: Well...I guess. Thanks for the offer, Griiffor.

Griiffor: Of course.

Using a spell, I teleported some of my cherished items to Griiffor's temple. It was filled with lots of runes and pictures, mostly of ancient beasts and battles. He was one of the only young intellectuals of the city and many women craved to be with him. However, he wasn't one to be interested in relationships, just friendships. With me, the same principles applied, hence our little issue in the past.

Tikal: You have a very nice place.

Griiffor: I read a lot and do a lot of studies, so my quarters needs to be clean and orderly.

Tikal: Makes sense.

Griiffor:Well, the sun has set and exhaustion is taking its toll on me. I must now slumber.

Tikal: Oh okay then.

I went to wash myself from my earlier spell-casting sweat and came back. What I saw when I came back was shocking to tell the truth. Apparently, Griiffor studies without clothes and that's not the only thing that surprised me. Runes and many other strange symbols were all over his body.

Tikal: What's with all the strange symbols on you, Griiffor?

Griiffor: Huh? Oh, these. I was born with these. I don't know what they are for, really. That's why I do so much research, to find the reason behind these symbols.

Tikal: Let me see the book.

Griiffor: Oh, sure...

As I looked at the book, the whole deal seemed strange to me. The symbols didn't seem to make sense to me at all. Suddenly, I felt hands feeling up and down my thigh. I turned to see Griiffor feeling my body as I looked at the book. The fact that all I had on was a towel from my dip in the pool earlier left me in a questionably vulnerable position. Since he wasn't really a relationship-type of guy, I didn't think there was any issue with my attire. I forgot that either way, he is a man and that reason alone always leaves me vulnerable.

Griiffor: I can't believe that I left such a beauty. Tikal, you are simply amazing.

Tikal: Uhhh...thanks but...I already have...

Griiffor: I know, I know. But from what I heard, you used to be involved with many men in the past so this should be nothing.

Tikal: Still...

I remembered the promise I made to Sonic. I could tell him about this rationally, so that he doesn't have to beat up Griiffor. For whatever reason, I felt like he would be in a similar position such as myself. If so, he would tell me and I would tell him. My rational thinking was interrupted by the entrance of Griiffor. I wasn't expecting his opening thrust to be so strong, it really knocked the wind out of me.

Tikal: Ahhh!

Griiffor: Sorry, I'll be more gentle.

His grip tighten as he moved me up and down on his lower abdomen as he pushed deeper into me. I wasn't sure why...but I was enjoying this. Not in the sense of my own free will, but in the sense that it's happening and I can't stop it. Griiffor put me on my side on the floor and pulled up my leg and pushed into my vagina this time. His rhythm was slow, and I wasn't used to slow. After doing this with Sonic so many times, I loved fast rather than slow. Regardless, he did increase his speed greatly, causing me pain now. I was screaming with each thrust he landed until I couldn't anymore, accepting the pain as best as I could. He couldn't hold on too much longer, however..

Griiffor: Something is happening...with me...AUGH!

Tikal: Pull it out, pull it out!

He did so and sprayed all over my body. I was glad that he didn't get any inside of me and caused future problems. I was too tired to do anything else, so he simply held me as he slept. He didn't even snore, which was a plus. I wouldn't forget this, in both good and bad manners.

Amy

Sonic remained silent for sometime before he looked at me longingly, the same way I looked at him for so long. After some time, he finally decided to speak.

Sonic: Amy, I won't make you do anything you're not confortable with.

Amy:Do you mean...?

Sonic: Yes...yes I do.

We embraced once more, but this time I felt myself being lifted up before I noticed Sonic was carrying me with such care, as if I was a large shard of glass. He carried me to his bedroom which like the rest of the apartment, was very simplistic. He placed me down and sat next to me as I came closer to him. Though the rest of the apartment was simple, the bed was really comfortable, which made sense for Sonic to rest after a long day's work. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to taste him. I moved closer to his face, trying to close the distance between our faces, but I couldn't. He smiled and did it for me, landing our first kiss. I was actually kissing him, no dreaming or fantastic thoughts, this was real. I was heavily enjoying this, but it ended neary as soon as it began. Once he broke off, he set me on the bed.

Amy: Sonic...I...I have something to tell you..

Sonic: You haven't done it before?

Amy: No, I have. A few times...I mean, you weren't around and...I mean...

Sonic: It's alright. I've done it with Tikal a few times. It's perfectly natural and there's nothing wrong with that. Plus, it'd be better that we're both experienced.

After hearing that, I felt more at ease, although the thought of him and Tikal having sex together made me a little uneasy.

Amy: Really? You aren't mad?

Sonic: Naw, it's cool. In fact, I'm glad. The first time always hurts for people. I'm just glad that I won't hurt you.

It made me smile to hear those words from him, helping me forget about anything else. Without a word, he helped me remove all my clothes. He was doing it in a quick fashion, but that's Sonic for you, so I wasn't surprised. Soon after, I was naked before him, highly embarassed at the same time.

I was fully revealed before my hero, my one and only. When he saw me, he smiled. He just kept smiling at me as he examined me, like he was truly satisfied. I only hoped he was; hoping that I was good enough for him.

Sonic: You're beautiful, Amy, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?

Amy: Okay, thank you Sonic.

It was now that I noticed what Sonic was wearing. A simple blue T-shirt and some blue jeans along with his normal attire of his red shoes and white gloves. When he took all that off though, I was shocked. It seemed like he had _nothing_ to embarrassed about...at all. Never in my life had I encountered anything quite like it...I wasn't too sure if I could handle..._that thing._ My legs quivered as I couldn't stop looking at it.

Amy: M...My goodness, Sonic...Are you sure you won't hurt me...?

I felt a little intimidated by it, which I thought shot up Sonic's ego a bit. He stayed humble about it though, since he only smiled. He probably thought it was a joke, but I was serious.

Sonic: Don't worry about it. Now, no more words...

We embraced once more in his bed. My nude fur against his...it felt a little strange, yet wonderful. He kissed me, and I kissed back, losing ourselves in our kisses. I couldn't tell whose kisses were whose, so I thought of them as _our _kisses. I began sweating when he started touching me, so I did the same as to not dissappoint, being careful of his sharp quills.

Amy:...Sonic? Just can't wait, can you...?

Sonic: You know me. Waiting's not my game. Can you keep up?

Amy: Oh..? That sounds like a challenge, Sonic The Hedgehog...

Sonic: It was.

Before I knew what was happening, he jabbed me with his other head, right where it counted. He didn't insert himself enough to hurt me, just to knock the wind out of me. It really caught me off-guard, though.

Amy: Ahh!

Sonic: Sorry!

He didn't waste anytime after I caught my breath, going in further, not waiting for me to catch up with him. Sonic was definitely ahead, at least by two steps, of me right now. I heard of something called "competitive sex" before, where both lovers try to out-do each other in how much pleasure they give to one another, but I'd only read about it. Basically it was a race to see who could bring the other over the edge first. I never did it like that, but it seemed like something Sonic was good with...Alright then! I didn't have the time to consider how amazing it felt, I had to catch up fast! I couldn't hesitate, not if I wanted to win this. Without mercy or warning, I tightened the muscles in my legs, constricting him from going any further.

Sonic: Gahh! Man...!

I had him at my mercy now, his eyes pleading to me. I simply smiled as I watched him.

Amy: You're on, Sonic!

Sonic: Bring it...!

After so long of being apart, I was going to show him what he'd been missing all along. He smiled as well, moving toward my face. I figured he was going to kiss me, but he didn't. He began nipping at my ear, filling me with a greater amount of pleasure. It caused me to release my grip from him, to which he saw as his opportunity and took it quickly. He was going in even further than before, taking my breath away each time. For that single moment, I thought I was going to die, yet I also felt that I would be happy to die with that mind-numbing pleasure circling my head. I thought I was seeing my life flash befor my eyes, I swear. He didn't stop, nor did he start slow. He started fast and was getting even faster than ever. He was moving like a jackhammer, I tell you! I couldn't get away from him at all...

Amy: Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

Sonic: "pant,pant,pant,pant"

He was pounding away mercilessly, keeping the upper hand. I was nearing my peak and he was still going strong. I was going to lose the race unless I did something, anything! Then I remembered, whover is on top had the control. Sonic was on top, so if I could just...

Sonic: What the?

In one fluid motion, I was on top now, riding him in the cowgirl position. For a little extra touch, I turned about, never losing my connection with him, showing my back to him. I knew how guys liked that and Sonic was no different. Now we were in the reverse cowgirl position, and I was very happy to see that flabberglasted look on his face.

Sonic: Now we're talking!

Amy: You're mine now!

I shouted that as I moved up and down upon him easily. His hands reached my hips and I kept moving up and down on him, listening to his animal-like grunts derived from pure sexual pleasure. I increased my pace, though still making him wait, something he hated yet also seemed to be obviously enjoying himself when he got around to the good part. I was enjoying myself a lot, but I was sure he was enjoying himself a lot more. I had him right where I wanted him now, so I increased speed, going up and doen at my fastest yet with him meeting me at each contact. My tongue fell out of my mouth, saliva dripping and flying all around, it felt so wonderful.

Sonic: Oh man..._OH MAN!_

He let out a herioc grunt as he tensed up, which told me it was coming to a close. I shouted his name as he let loose all of his fluids into me, and shortly after, I released my own. I didn't care what happened as a result, what matter was that this really happened, my dream realized at last. I collapsed on top of him and inhaled the air, a mixture of sex, sweat and his scent. Simply wonderful was all I could describe it as. He held me closer and whispered the three words I wanted to here from him before he fell asleep...

Sonic: I love you...

He finally said it himself, Sonic truly loved me, just as he loved Tikal. I still loved him and was glad to hear him say that to me. A slight tear came to my eyes before I fell asleep...

Sonic

As I slept, I thought a lot. My thought usually came together when I slept. My thoughts now were based on what I just did. This was an act that I would never forget for two reasons. The first was the confession I just layed out to Amy; I truly did have the same love for her as I did for Tikal. The second reason was that I would have a sin on my heart and soul...lust. Was it really lust that drove me to have sex with her? I wasn't sure what to call it, but I didn't want it to be lust. I still felt her warm naked body on me, yet my feelings now proved me wrong. If it was truly lust, why did I stop? I couldn't be a sinner, I just couldn't be...Or could I be? I was to blame for many lives lost...No, that's not true... I decided to stop thinking and try to sleep...Her lips were on my own as I drifted off to sleep, and hopefully awaken to not be a sinner...

? 1: He is thinking about himself again.

? 2: Will he...think ill of himself...?

? 1: He believes he sinned. Yet to come to the realization of it...

? 2: Not a sinner...

? 1: We shall speak to him in the morning. To cast his dark feelings aside and introduce him to the real world. As well as the conflict at hand.

? 2: _Visandre..._ and the Resorentrictestan...

? 1: It is nearly here...he must be ready to face the Messiah. Soon, we can only hope.

? 2: Must be done...

? 1: Right.

Once more, this first chap was based on the aforementioned story, so most credit belongs to them. Anyway, there you go, the first chapter in the story. Give me your opinions please. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2 Pride

**Guardian Sin- For That Which Is Ours**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

Disclaimer- Okay, although I wish it so, I don't own the Sega characters present in this fanfic. Also, some powers seen in the story may have been used by others and if so, suck it. This is the follow-up to Guardian Cross- The Trail of Naught and Unknown, my first story and the first story of the series. This one is sort of a Sonic x Tikal and Sonic x Amy story, but there will be other couples either with Sonic or someone else. Refer to preview from final chap of my first story for overview. Also I will use some scenarios of other fanfics in my story, giving credit as well to the author. From here on out, I also want to give thanks to Capcom for a concept that MegaManZX fans will recognize! Well, here it is and enjoy! XD

**Sin 2- Pride- Live and Understand Shame and Loss**

Amy

As I drove away from Sonic's apartment, I thought of our time together. It was enjoyable, short but sweet. When I made it to work, I began looking for my next big story. After about an hour or so, I found it.

Amy: Let's see...new development over in the park near Emerald Coast. That looks nice. Might as well take a look over there.

The sun was beginning to set, a perfect moment to get in a story about a new park for children. When I got over there, the reporting began as I looked over the place and asked questions. The park would be called Sakura Winds Park, with the very same cherry blossom trees planted about. They even constructed a nice little Sonic statue in the center to celebrate his work. I thought it was nice.

Sonic

The sunset came and I simply ran through the city until I came to a large cul-de-sac area, clearly devoid of any livind beings. Or so I thought when two suspicious beings appeared before me. One was a hedgehog with quills as long as his body, which was taller than me by 3 inches. They went down to his feet and flowed in the wind. He was a yellow-colored

hedgehog with no clothes but long silver gloves and gold shoes with spikes in the front ends. Around his neck was a necklace of some kind with emerald-colored pieces and a red gem in the center. His eyes were purple and his fangy smile showed a truly scary sight. In his hands was a long lance with tri-blades at both ends. His partner was female but shared the same characteristics. She was a gold-colored hedgehog with hair buns bound by silver ribbon. She also had long gold gloves and knee-high silver boots, along with a red necklace with an emerald-colored gem. Apparently she had no shame in being devoid of clothing, only wearing the aforementioned things listed and wielding a four-foot long greatsword at her side. What really freaked me out about her was that she was looking at me with sea-green colored eyes as they both floated in the air.

?1: Ahh, you have arrived, _Visandre _Sonic.

?2: This...is...him...

Sonic: Who are you guys?

?1: I am Riverge, Bearer of the Sinned with my Tri-Lance; Coyringyn.

?2: Jizalia...Beared of the Redempted...Nyvorenge is my sword...

Riverge: We've come to speak with you, Sonic.

Jizalia: Regarding...your sin...

Sonic: ...I know. I realize that I didn't make a good choice, but...

Riverge: Ah, so you do understand your sin, lust. Yet, you are different than others.

Sonic: How?

Jizalia: Self...realization of sin...

Riverge: Unlike most, you were able to realize your sin on your own and seek redemption, correct?

Sonic: I suppose.

Jizalia: Understanding...is redemption.

Riverge: Correct. If you don't forgive yourself, how will you expect forgiveness from anyone else?

Sonic: I guess you're right, but I just have problems with my heart...

Riverge: Perfectly normal, _Visandre._ Having affection for others is not in the wrong.

Sonic: How?

Riverge: Think of it this way. The love you feel can be enterpreted in many ways. There is a friendly aspect, such as loving and caring deeply for your friends. Family love is the compassion and loyalty towards family members. Then there is the love for the oppposite sex in terms of companionship, which everyone feels. These different levels of the same emotion are evident in everyone, you are no different. Falling in love with multiple women is nothing to be ashamed of, and feeling the need to express it in that manner is the same. You cannot be yourself up about it, you must simply take responsibility for it.

Sonic: I know, but...

Jizalia: You need...to move...on...

Riverge: As long as you take responsibility for your actions, who cares what happens afterwards? Of course, that's not the reason we are here.

Sonic: Really?

Riverge: The piece of the DevastineDivinier in your chest, it resonates with ours.

Sonic: There's a shard in my chest! And inside you guys!

Jizalia: When the sword was shattered...pieces flew far...implanted in warriors...

Riverge: Others took on new forms for warriors to seek out.

Sonic: But how did you know me?

Jizalia: The heart of the _Visandre..._ felt by me...

Riverge: She felt the resonance of your heart and knew you were the _Visandre_, the bearer of the Swords of the Gods. Yet now, the sword has finally been destroyed but the threat far from vanquished.

Sonic: What do you mean? The dark deity is dead, right?

Jizalia: New threat...follows path of evil...

Riverge: Though the NecrosAngriDoragTre was defeated, it's remnants remain in this world. They are known as the Devils.

Sonic: How unoriginal...

Riverge: Yet very dangerous. They possess the power of darkness that was feared, the power of NoruSai, the Dark Master.

Sonic: NoruSai the Dark Master?

Jizalia: Bringer...of Ruination...revival is nigh...

Suddenly, the ground began to shake as something slowly marched towards us. What stood before us was a large demonic creature, large muscular body and fangy bear head, that kind of thing. In his hands was a large sword with the four Signs of the Elements, Fire, Water, Grass and Thunder. It was covered in an aura of intense power, but I wasn't thrilled.

Sonic: Okay, so who are you supposed to be?

Cortylien: I am Cortylien of the Main 13 who serve under Master NoruSai. You are the _Visandre_, are you not?

Sonic: So what if I am?

Cortylien: Then you shall die here!

Sonic: Saw that coming...

He ran straight at me, sword drawn at me. Since I had no sword, I stuck with my all-time speed to take him out. By running around him at high speeds, I generated a large tornado that sheared at him, which gave me time to kick him across the face. He flew quite a distance away, leveling a building in the process. When he got up, he was mad as all hell.

Cortylien: You little...how dare you?

Sonic: You ain't so tough, even with that sword!

Cortylien: Die, worm! FORCESWEEP!

He swing his sword and out came a wave of golden energy that incinerated anything that it touched. I jumped high and was terrified that the wave actually csught up to me.

Sonic: Oh, man...! ARGH!

It hit me right in the back and sent me into a nearby building, blasting through three rooms before I finally stopped, landing on the floor back first. Absolute pain coursed through me as I remained still, panting from exhaustion until I came up with a plan.

Sonic: Okay, you are tough. But you can't take me!

Cortylien: Very well, death shall devour you this time! FORCESWEEP!

Sonic: Perfect, asshole!

I ran straight behind him, causing his Forcesweep to follow me straight through him, destroying him and stopping the attack in the process. The sword dropped down and stuck itself in the street, perfectly still. I went up and took a look at it.

Sonic: Hmmm...pretty good sword. I think I'll just grab it.

I did and began pulling. Since it was like twice my size, I was surprised that it was so light as I pulled against it. I did eventually get it out, and looked at it before the yellow aura that covered it changed to a bluish color.

Sonic: Much better. Now let's see. FORCESWEEP!

I swung and let loose the same attack as the Devil did, but mine was a sky-blue colored wave of energy and it left behind streams of light that were pretty cool. When it hit the building I crashed through, the damage was repaired.

Sonic: Cool! But what does it all mean?

: That the Sytrengryen has chosen it's true master...

Sonic: Who's there? Show yourself!

: Behind you.

Sonic: Whoa!

What was there was a guy tall enough to reach my nose, yet still present himself well. He was a fox with a large bang over his left eye and smaller ones over his right eye. I couldn't see his mouth because the rest of his body was covered in a red cloak, except his big tail. He also had a lot of hair, four seperate large strands on the back of his head. His eyes were blood-red and menacing and his body radiated a powerful aura, enough to make me nervous just being near him.

: You have done well to defeat the Devil, _Visandre_ Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic: Who are you?

Quikxorn: My name is Quikxorn. Quikxorn the Messiah.

Sonic: Quikxorn...the Messiah.

Quikxorn: Listen well, _Visandre._ There is precious little time.

Sonic: You mean about the devil master's revival?

Quikxorn: Indeed. NoruSai seeks your soul for more power, the soul of one of the Warriors of The Roucorusai.

Sonic: The Roucorusai?

Quikxorn: Yes, the _Visandre_ of the past all live within you, their powers now flowing within the Sytrengryen. Revival, destruction, these and many more are aspects of what the _Visandre_ is capable of doing, yet you only possess the two powers. You need to harness the other main seven warriors of the past.

Sonic: How do I do that?

Quikxorn: Their powers were manifested into...excuse me a moment.

A devil appeared before us and Quikxorn simply stared at it with menacing intent until it's head blew open. That was awesome, yet a very clear indication to his powers.

Quikxorn: Anyway, their powers were manifested into several stones known as Roucorusainium. These stones will give you the power of the warrior that manifested into it. There is precious little time to acquire them all before NoruSai gains dominence...

Sonic: On what?

Quikxorn: ...sometimes the future is better carved than simply said, Sonic. Remember that you are not alone in this struggle.

Sonic: What do you mean? Whoa!

He turned into a ball of light and entered my body, causing a strange energy surge inside of me and a transformation I didn't notice until I looked in a nearby puddle of water. I gained a very long quill going down my back to my tail. A strange symbol also appeared on my glove, along with yellow streaks on my cheeks. My blue shirt and blue jeans remained the same.

Sonic: Whoa, what's happened to me?

Quikxorn: Concentrate on the hand with the symbol Koudrutsen.

Sonic: Hmmmm...okay.

The symbol began to glow until a circle surrounded my hand, blasting a big energy shot towards a conveniently incoming Devil, blasting it to smithereens. I was impressed to say the least.

Sonic: Wow, that was way past cool!

Quikxorn: And now, that power is now yours, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic: Cool! Now, better head back to help with Tikal's stuff. Hopefully she's back by now...

Quikxorn: ...Yeah, this is our only hope. We could be in trouble...

Sonic: Hey, I'm still slightly new to this deal! I mean, I save the world on a daily basis!

Quikxorn: Right, right, a thousand pardons...

Tikal

When I made it back with the special items, Sonic gladly helped me bring things inside. We talked with each other on lots of things, our experiences and the new threat. As he told me about the Devils, I thought of something from my people's past that might be familiar to this. I couldn't remember anything on it at all.

Sonic: Well, the point is that these guys want to destroy this world. We can't let that happen.

Tikal: Still, we can't expect to find those other warriors.

Sonic: Why not?

Tikal: They died nearly 200 years ago, sweetheart.

Sonic: Hmmm...wait! The Messiah told me something.

Tikal: The Messiah? Who is that?

Sonic: Wait, you don't see him? He's right next to me.

Tikal: Uhh...are you okay, Sonic? I don't see anyone next to you...

Sonic: Umm...well...excuse me a second...

He walked into the other room, the living room, in order to consult whoever he was talking about.

Sonic

Sonic: Why can't she see you?

Quikxorn: Only the Roucorusai can see me. I.E. only _Visandre _such as yourself.

Sonic: Really? Why?

Quikxorn: To tell the truth, I am uncertain. The girl has strong spiritual power, yet she cannot see me. Perhaps her power is not at full.

Sonic: Not at full?

Quikxorn: You do not have all your power as a _Visandre_.

Sonic: Oh yeah, that's true.

Quikxorn: The other warriors, however, must be assembled. No matter what it takes.

Sonic: How? They are dead you know...

Quikxorn: Tell that to your friend Tails.

Sonic: What about him?

Quikxorn: _Visandre_ show up in strange ways. He is shaping up well in the center of town with Shadow.

Sonic: I don't see them at all. Well, better investigate.

Tails

I had on a red robe with a black dragon design on the back and some black pants with red dragon designs on the left leg. I dyed my head fur a darker orange color and grew out a short ponytail with a black tip. When Sonic first saw me, he said" Oh, shit! Who the hell are you and where is Tails! Naw I'm kidding, awesome Tails." Shadow and I arrived in the center of the city where those strange creatures appeared on the news. Shadow had only black pants and long red sleeves. On his back was a very big sword with a hellish fire design called Trendortsu. When we made it, I pulled out my bo staff and stood next to Shadow ready to fight.

Shadow: Jeez, these motherfuckers are all over the place.

Tails: Definitely. Well, let's get started fuckin' them up already.

Shadow: Someone's anxious to kick some black ass.

Tails: I hope you aren't being a racist.

Before us was a large army, nearly a hundred, of the Devils with a few hundred more covering the large skyscraper that Sonic ran down back in the old days. Ah, Speed Highway was the good ol' days...whoa, flashback not necessary.

Shadow: Y'know,on the off chance that we die here, I've always hated that oven you refused to replace back at the house.

Tails: Well, I _would've _if Sonic's blue ass showed up to help! Anyway, I always hated the way you forgot to wipe your goddamn feet before sitting down.

Shadow: ...I'll be sure to beat your ass after this, you smartmouth fox.

Tails: Blame Sonic for that.

It was now on as we charged straight at them. Shadow was cleaving straight at them with his Trendortsu, while I was smashing through them with my staff. A couple of them were coming from behind, until I decided it was time to try it.

Tails: All right, you asked for it!

The front end of my staff glowed violently until I unleashed it in a giant stream of wind, shredding up the Devils and blowing them away. I did that once before but it seriously drained me of energy the first time. Shadow stepped up this time.

Shadow: You Devils are all alike...weak.

He held his sword up high and slammed it down onto the ground, unleashing a giant, and I mean _big ass_ sword onto the Devils, killing off a whole lot of them. I stood looking at him before I turned around and smacked down another Devil. We were back to back as the true gravity of the situation took form. We were greatly surrounded.

Tails:"pant,pant" We could be here all day...

Shadow: Gotta take a piss or something?...

Tails: Not yet...still...

Shadow: Yeah...I know...we got one hell of a fight on our hands.

Suddenly a blue blur showed up on the other side of the Devils, so I knew who it was.

Tails: You're late, slowpoke.

Sonic: Yeah, yeah...

For whatever reason, Sonic was on all fours and his eyes glowed with murderous intent on the Devils. He jumped inside the circle Shadow and I were currently trapped in, just so I could state the obvious.

Tails: Uhh...Sonic?

Sonic: What is it, Tails?

Tails: NOW YOURE TRAPPED JUST LIKE US, DUMBASS!

Sonic:...oops.

Shadow: Perfect, just what we need, a warrior that gets himself trapped.

Sonic: Don't worry, we can get out of this if we work together!

Tails: Encouraging words, Sonic, but I just finished counting the Devils.

Sonic:...and?

Tails: We got nearly 453 to take down here.

Sonic:...YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING WITH ME!

Shadow: I'M RIGHT HERE, LOUDMOUTH!

Sonic: Sorry...

: Don't worry about it, you got some help.

Sonic: What the hell?

Suddenly a huge burst of energy blasted nearly half of them out of the way. I couldn't believe what I saw before our mystery mutilator appeared before us. He was concealed by a black mask but his body armor was something else. Big red gloves and boots with a tough red body piece completed the outfit of a red warrior. His long mane of golden hair around his shoulders and going down to his knees made it clear he meant business. All I noticed about him that was clear is that he's a green lion.

Sonic: Jeez, who in the almighty gods are you?

Kirozun: My name is Kirozun, and I'm a warrior in training. I just found this glowing stone that changed me into this form, helping me wipe out these Devils.

Tails: Less, talk, more death!

Shadow: Time to vanquish these devils!

All four of us were attacking these beasts, even Tikal showed up and was hitting them with holy energy. The slaughter went on for some time before all the Devils were dead, their dark lifeless bodies evaporated into the sky.

Sonic: Not bad for an in-training warrior!

Kirozun: I suppose. Who are you people?

Tails: Blue is Sonic, Black is Shadow, Orange is me; Tails, and Light Orange is Tikal. We fight the oppressive evils of the world.

Shadow: Whether we want to or not.

Sonic: You a Devilslayer too?

Kirozun: No, I just fight them to avenge my father's demise to some evil force. The Devils seem to have a familiar aura to the evil that slayed my father...

Sonic: ...LOOK OUT!

Sonic produced a circle over his arm and turned it into a small cannon, blasting a creature that produced a barrier. This thing was weird, considering all that has been happening that may be an understatement. His body was cover in a dark hazy cloak, leaving his head to be exposed, although I wish he did. To say this thing was ugly would be small, it was hairy-ass ugly, a scrunchy face with big red eyes and long green hair covering most of his face. In his hands was a skull that radiated with an intense devilish aura.

: Not bad, _Visandre_. I'm impressed by your quick reaction.

Sonic: Who the hell are you?

Shyronlien: My name is Shyronlien of the Main 13 of NoruSai, the Dark Master. Your blood will be a pleasure to spray.

Kirozun: Wait! That fiery spirit...Father?

Sonic: The Devil? He's your father!

Kizorun: No, the skull!

Shyronlien: Ah, yes. The lion warrior. He was quite challenging to kill, but oh so satifying.

Kirozun: You...YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY FATHER AND MOCK HIM BEFORE ME?

Sonic: Kirozun, Stay back!

Too late, as Kirozun well on his way up until the Devil threw the skull at Kirozun, hitting him dead in the face. The lion went down hard on the ground when the Devil simply started laughing.

Shyronlien: Perfect, a new Devil Puppet! Like Father, like Son they say!

Sonic: Grrrrr...What the hell is happening to him?

Kirozun was floating gently until he turned around. His entire head was covered in a purple flame as the skull of his father completely covered his head. His hands and feet bore claws and his tail came forth with darkness floating off of it. His eyes were glowing with blood red lights as he assumed the form of a devil. He charged straight at Sonic, sword drawn. Sonic whipped his just in time to defend himself.

Sonic: Kirozun, stay with me here! You're not a devil!

Kirozun: GRRRAAAHHH! Grrr...S...Ssss...Sonic...

Sonic: That's it, keep going and fight it!

Kirozun: Kill...kkkk...killll mmmmeeeee...ppllleeeaasse...!

Sonic: Come on, don't talk like that! You gotta avenge your father, man!

Tails: Sonic, just kill him! He's asking you to do it!

Shadow: Tails is right. He can't break the curse himself. You gotta set him free!

Sonic: But...I cna't...

Quikxorn: You have a choice, Sonic.

Sonic: Quikxorn!

Quikxorn: You can keep his life and allow him to suffer as a Devil of you can destroy him and save him from such a fate. The _Visandre_ can create or destroy, Sonic. Make your decision now.

Sonic: ...Kirozun...

In one swift motion, Sonic jumped away from Kirozun and was gathering energy in his arm before finally unleashing it in a concentrated energy blast at Kirozun. Tears flew from Sonic's eyes as he listened to Kirozun's scream before silence took over. After what seemed like hours of silence; actually been about ten minutes; Kirozun's lifeless body was left on the ground, much to that devil's surprise.

Shyronlien: Hmm, that was spectacular. Not bad, _Visandre._

Sonic: The name is Sonic...SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! YOU SICK FUCKFACED ASSHOLE! DIE!

He unleashed another shot but the Devil pulled up the same barrier, bouncing the big shot back at Sonic and blowing us all away.

Shyronlien: Well, in due time, you will be prime nourishment for the almighty NoruSai. Until then, perish to my onslaught of Devils!

Tails: Grrr...damn it! Sonic, get up!

Sonic: Grrr...I can't move...

: Are you sure? Or is it that you don't have the will to move?

The very same stone that Kirozun showed us was glowing and apparently was speaking to Sonic. I couldn't catch it for too long since the force of that blast took away a lot of energy fom me, more than I could bear. I succumbed to the weariness and blanked out, just like everyone else.

Sonic

That rock was speaking in my head, which explained why nobody could hear it. It floated slowly in front of me as it spoke to me about my choice, just like Quikxorn.

Roucorusainium Z: I am Roucorusainium Z, bearer of the sin of Pride. _Visandre_, nay, Sonic The Hedgehog. Do you seek to help them both rest in peace?

Sonic:...yes, yes I do...!

Roucorusainium Z: I won't make you do anything, Sonic. You alone must decide with to live or die.

Sonic:...I...I...

Tikal:...Sonic...please...think carefully...

Roucorusainium: Know that attaining my power will not be without pain, Sonic. Again, it is your choice alone...

Sonic: Quikxorn...Roucorusainium Z...please...help me...help me make sure...that nothing like this happens again...

The Devils jumped over top of me and casts me into a void of darkness. The only light came from Quikxorn and Roucorusainium Z, both of whom stood before me.

Sonic: Please...I need your help...to stop this evil...before anyone else...dies to protect those they care for...in the name of my pride as a warrior...and in the name of the pride of the holy _Visandre_ before me...please..._GRANT ME THE POWER TO SURVIVE!_

Both light sources circled around me until a large pillar of light blew the demons off of me and brought me back to the city, where my friends stared at me, fully awake and energized somehow.

Shadow

Sonic's whole body was covered in a giant pillar of light as he was undergoing a transformation. The strength of that rock and some other power was changing him into something else. His body was covered in a red light before the new state appeared. His hands were covered in red gloves with gold rings near the hand, his shoes were replaced by red boots with his normal shoe design on the bottom. White, tight shorts appeared as well as a red chest shirt with an oval design with a small jewel in the center. His head was covered in a red helm with a blue cross-shaped jewel in the center. That longer quill he had turned golden and blew in the gust of wind that sturred up from him. His eyes were glowing intensely green as a big emerald tail grew from his normal tail that finished his transformation.

Quikxorn: You have made the right choice, Sonic.

Roucorusainium Z: Now your powers are developing, from your will to avenge the fallen!

Sonic: Devils, know that you shall recieve no reprieve from me. Not ever!

The Devils came at full force but they were in for a surprise. Sonic moved quickly through each of them, cleaving through them as he went with his new sword Z-Saber and the Sytrengyren in hands. A large group came before, but Sonic simply stopped dead in his tracks before acting.

Sonic: You are so dead! FORCESWEEP! GAHHHHHHH!

He swung both swords and unleashed two different attacks at them. The first was a large splash of green energy from the Z-Saber, taking out half of the devils and the second was a very big blue wave of energy that took out the other half. Afterwards, they were all dead, leaving the main Devil remaining, speechless at that.

Shyronlien: Well, well, well! Now I'm interested! Come then, show me your power!

Sonic: You die now, YOU DEVIL!

Sonic lunged straight at the Devil, as did the rest of us, fully prepared to defeat this beast at all cost.

-That's Chap 2! Left you like this on purpose to wait for the great battle against the 2nd Main 13 Devil, Shironlien. Well, be patient and it will come. Again, special thanks to Capcom and the people who are enjoying this!


	3. Chapter 3 Wrath

**Guardian Sin- For That Which Is Ours**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

Disclaimer- Okay, although I wish it so, I don't own the Sega characters present in this fanfic. Also, some powers seen in the story may have been used by others and if so, suck it. This is the follow-up to Guardian Cross- The Trail of Naught and Unknown, my first story and the first story of the series. This one is sort of a Sonic x Tikal and Sonic x Amy story, but there will be other couples either with Sonic or someone else. Refer to preview from final chap of my first story for overview. Also I will use some scenarios of other fanfics in my story, giving credit as well to the author. From here on out, I also want to give thanks to Capcom for a concept that MegaManZX fans will recognize! Well, here it is and enjoy! XD

**Sin 3- Wrath- Pain of Absolute**

Sonic

Just looking at that Devil Shyronlien made me sick to my stomach. Insulting the death of a warrior, forcing me to kill a young one with such a life to carry on with and laughing about it all to my face...He was a true dead man. Shadow, Tails and myself all lunged against the 2nd of the Main 13 as he called himself, fully prepared to kill him. In the far corner of my eye I saw Jizalia, then Riverge, arrive on the scene to bear witness to our battle. What I didn't count on was when the Devil removed his cloak. He had nearly ten arms, each armed with a big broadsword. He span around and slashed at us all, sending us down to the ground.

Sonic: Grrr...figures you wouldn't fight so fairly!

Shyronlien: Why should I, especially against the very beings sent from the heavens to slay us Devils!

Tails: The swords are glowing!

Shadow: Get outta the way!

We all rolled out of the path of his energy sweeps, yet he continued to let them loose until a spiked pole flew into his chest and pinned him into the base of a building. I looked over and saw that Silver had just arrived. The only new additions to his appearance was a silver scarf that hung around his neck with spheres connected at the ends. Obviously it was him who launched the pole at the Devil.

Sonic: About time you showed up, Silver!

Silver: You seriously need to let me know when events are going on.

Shadow: Come on, while he's down!

Tails: You're dead, you evil ass! AIR STREAM!

Tails unleashed a vicious thrust with wind and lightning blasting straight at the Devil. Shadow followed up with his own move.

Shadow: Hmph, Corpse Shredder!

Silver: Die now, pathetic worm...

Sonic: FORCESWEEP! YYAAAAHHHH!

Shadow's attack was what seemed like six spinning energy blades slicing at the Devil, while Silver lunged psychic blasts at him alongside my Forcesweep. Unfortunately, he wasn't dead at all. The blows left him with only one arm, but that seemed like all he would need as he pulled out the pole Silver impaled him with and threw it aside while looking at us angrily. I said the only words that were most likely through all our minds...

Sonic: Oh shit...

Shyronlien: "pant,pant" you know nothing of my true power! Now face the wrath of the Main 13! Darkness Typhoon!

All of a sudden, we were all sucked into a windy vortex, slamming us into each other and shearing at us. It seemed like we were in deep trouble until a ray of light blasted through the typhoon and we were saved. Jizalia and Riverge helped by zooming by and grabbing each of us to slow our descent. I was last, but I had the shortest fall anyway. That Devil was knothing to sneeze at.

Sonic: Now what do I do...? Wait...Okay, here goes! Riverge and Jizalia!

Jizalia: Huh?

Riverge: What is it?

Sonic: Let's combine our efforts into one strike! Tails, Shadow and Silver! You guys as well! You too, Tikal!

Jizalia: Oh...okay.

Riverge: Got it.

We all got to a single spot and prepared to strike. Once ready, we unleashed it all at one spot, the head. When it connected, he let out a fierce scream before his body totally exploded, unleashing a dark spirit into the air. I leapt up towards it, sword drawn.

Sonic: Die, Fucking Devil!

I sliced it dead center, destroying it once and for all. That seemed to relieve the dark air in the city, since the night's true beauty arrived shortly after Shyronlien was dead. I was out of energy now and slowly passed out in someone's arms, wasn't sure who exactly.

Tikal

The new warrioress, I believe her name was Jizalia, had caught Sonic into her arms just as he passed out. I was relieved, since I knew I wouldn't get there in time to catch him. She looked intently into his face before looking in my general direction to give me the sign that he was fine. All of a sudden, 11 other cloaked figures appeared in the sky above us, all staring down Sonic.

?1: Ahh, so he's the one!

?2: Impressive, I suppose.

?3: You hear us, don't you _Visandre_?

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and struggle to get up as Jizalia helped him a little. She had her arms wrapped around his body as he looked so tired yet willing to withstand the pain to speak to these beings.

Sonic: Grr...grrrrrrr...you're all DEVILS!

?4: Correct, blue boy.

?5: We are the Main 13, or at least we were.

?6: Because of you, we are the Main 11.

?7: It's okay though.

?8: You'll be in prime condition for NoruSai's first half.

Sonic: NoruSai's first half? What are you talking about!

?9: He needs a suitable body.

?10: You fit the bill perfectly, or at least you will.

?11: When your soul belongs to us!

They all disappeared, leaving us all confused and a little scared, in my opinion at least. The pressures of the day's events took their toll on Sonic, leaving him a little speechless.

Sonic: My soul? Why do they want the soul of a hero...?

Quikxorn: You aren't a completely pure hero, Sonic.

Sonic: Not completely pure...? How?

Quikxorn: What I mean is you are willing to question the morality of the situation before you pass judgement. This enables you to make good or bad decisions. Which is what makes you capable...

Sonic: Capable of...? What is it?

Quikxorn: You can dominate NoruSai's other half, just as they say.

Sonic: What good would that do me? Plus, how do you know?

Quikxorn: It is what I forsee, the appearance of NoruSai is near, you shall bear his power and he shall commit a horrible act using your body to protect those you hold dear. This happens after a huge attack that's to come. Be ready.

Tikal: Sonic, who are you talking to?

Sonic: Huh? Oh that's right...you can't see him at all?

Tikal: Am I suppose to see someone?

Sonic: Well, forget about it. We'll regroup later, everyone. Hopefully I can figure some things out until then.

Tails: Okay then. See ya later.

Shadow: Yeah whatever.

Silver: Hmph.

Riverge: We'll see you soon.

Jizalia: Get...well...soon.

Sonic: Thanks. Catch ya later.

They all left, leaving Sonic and myself left. He was silent for some time before I said something.

Tikal: So, who were those two?

Sonic: Long story. To make it short, they are our new fighters of the light. At least I think so.

Tikal: Do you think you can trust them?

Sonic: Seems like it. Well, let's go home.

Tikal: Okay.

Sonic(Himself): Still, why can't she see Quikxorn..?

When we got in, he fell asleep, but the phone rang with Amy on the line.

Amy: Tikal! I wanted to ask you something.

Tikal: Hello Amy! What is it you wanted to ask me?

Amy: How about a girl's shopping excursion tomorrow? I'm off work tomorrow, so how about we meet each other in front of the Train Station, say around 8 am?

Tikal: Definitely.

Amy: See you then!

Tikal: Okay then, goodnight.

The next morning, Sonic was so tired, he couldn't even wake up. I kissed his cheek and got dressed. I wore a nice sky-blue buttoned top with a cream-colored dress and crossing belts. Once that was done, I was out and meeting Amy at the train station right at 8 am. We went to a lot of different places, shops, coffee houses, places like that. She was only one year younger than me, yet she seemed older mentally.

Amy: This has been an excellent outing, huh?

Tikal: I really enjoyed myself, Amy. Thank you.

Amy: Of course. Huh? What's that?

Tikal: What? What is it?

Around the corner, those same Devils from yesterday were back, causing chaos all over. In the center of it all was Blaze, burnuing off every Devil that came near her. After nearly three minutes, they were gone and we approached Blaze.

Blaze: Whew, that was enjoyable. Hey, guys. What's up?

Tikal: You have the power to slay the Devils?

Blaze: That's what they are called? Hmm, how unoriginal.

Tikal: That is impressive!

Blaze: Well, thank you. Anyway, let's go inside before they come back.

Amy: Good idea, Blaze.

When we got in, we sat down and discussed those strange creatures and Sonic's apparent fate.

Blaze: Well, it only figures that the blue idiot wants to handle everything himself, right?

Tikal: I think, but he may be going a little off.

Amy: How do you figure?

Tikal: There have been many moments when Sonic was apparently speaking to someone I couldn't see.

Blaze: ...I always thought he was crazy, but that is ridiculous. There has to be a reason behind that.

Amy: Still, these creatures are causing a lot of problems.

Blaze: Then we'll take them down, one by...

Devils crashed through the door and charged towards us. Tikal and Blaze unleashed fire and light shots at the creatures, pushing them back in the process.

Blaze: Tikal, Amy! Go ahead, I'll hold them off as best as possible!

Amy: Blaze...

Tikal: All right, good luck to you! C'mon, Amy!

When we got outside, however, those creatures were all around the apartment building, with a cloaked Devil in the center.

: Well, well, well. Two perfect maidens for the sacrifice of NoruSai, the Dark Master!

Suddenly, dark magic bound Amy and myself down to the ground. We couldn't move at all as that Devil revealed herself. A female Devil, her appearance was a horse with a long silver mane of hair covering her glowing red eyes. Tall and glowing with dark energy, her body was covered by a tight red outft with her long tail poking throught the back.

Onyuroshai: I am the third of the Main 13, or eleven now, Onyuroshai the dark priestess. You shall serve as the master's pure soul victims!

Tikal: Grrrr...

Amy: This is bad, really bad...

Onyuroshai: Now, my Devils! Cart them to the Dark Castle of the South! I shall give the _Visandre _his invitation! Ahahahahaahahahah!

Sonic

I finally woke up, maybe at around 9am because of the phone ringing. On the other line was Tails, obviously tense from the way his voice sounded.

Sonic: Tails, what's wrong...?

Tails: Do me a favor and turn on the news.

Sonic: Sure thing.

What I saw defied all reassurance in that this was going to be a good day. On the footage taken about an hour ago, I saw the Devils in front of Blaze's apartment and the cat burning them off. What I saw next was the Devils, including a cloaked one, kidnapping Tikal and Amy and leaving a message in the ground before departing.

Tails: There you go. Huh? Sonic, you still there? Sonic?

I was off like the wind, racing to the spot shown on the news. When I got there, it was empty and covered in a slight veil of darkness. I looked down and slowly read the message left behind..

" _Visandre, you are no doubt too late to rescue the women who care for you. I have taken them to the Yterusai Chapel to the northwest of Station Square. Unfortunately, this shall not matter to you since only dark beings can penetrate the barrier around the chapel. Thus I shall be sure to deliver the screams of your friends as their souls are fed to the almighty Dark Master Norusai! Ahahahaahahahaahh! Signed Onyuroshai the Dark Priestess, P.S. if you do chose to come, come by yourself or else the pain they feel will be more excruciating."_

When I was done, my anger reached it's peak. I knew I needed to save them alone, but how would I be able to do that?

Quikxorn: I know what you're thinking. There is only one way to save them.

Sonic: I'll do it, whatever it is.

Quikxorn: You need to possess the power of darkness. In other words, you must allow Norusai himself into your body.

Sonic: What?

Quikxorn: You can control the light and the dark, Sonic. Make your choice.

Sonic: ...fine. How do I do that?

Quikxorn: Don't worry, look in the puddle.

I did, but what I saw wasn't me. The face was a purple version of me, with yellow streaks across the quills, dark blue eyes, fangs in the smile, and dark wings. There was also an insignia on his forehead that looked like a shattered yin-yang symbol.

Quikxorn: The darkness manifested itself into Norusai's first half. It lives within you.

Norusai: And now, I'm coming out!

Sonic: What! Urgh...AHHH!

I changed into Norusai right there and laughed an evil laugh for sometime before he finally stopped and decided to speak with me.

Norusai: Oh, be calm. I'm going to help you, kid.

Sonic: Huh? Really? But...why?

Norusai: I may be an evil deity, but even I can extend kindness, especially to the _Visandre_.

Sonic: Well, thank you all the same.

Quikxorn: Uhh, guys? We better get going.

Norusai: No hurry is that necessary. I don't devour trash.

Sonic: Hey, pal! Those are my friends you're talking about!

Norusai: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Think of it as my way of saying those girls are too rich for my taste. Regardless, let's go.

Sonic: Right then, let's go!

We arrived in front of the Yterusai Chapel, its dark aura heavy and rank. The building looked more like a castle than a chapel. Regardless, I stood before it and drew my sword.

Norusai: Now, observe my power Sonic. RAAHHH!

He split that barrier right down the middle, shattering it in a single blow. When it was done, we ran inside, except that Quikxorn and I were in my body. The minute we set foot inside, a giant ogre Devil came before us, red in color and covered in fire. He wielded a long lance red from the heat of the Devil.

Norusai: So foul Devil, you seek death that much? Sonic, slay him now.

Sonic: Okay...wait! Why am I listening to you!

Norusai: DO IT!

Sonic: Fine...

I was back in control and the battle began. An epic battle began with me rushing straight at the beast with my sword.

Sonic: Die, asshole! FORCESWEEP!

That blast blew him back a few feet and into the nearby wall. His reaction was unleash a wall of fire that covered me, the pain very short since I'm used to being caught on fire. He attempted to punch me, but I launched myself off of his fist and landed a kick across his face and a slash to his chest, exposing a red glowing sphere.

Sonic: Hello, weakpoint. Now then...goodbye weakpoint!

I thrusted my sword into the hole and destroyed the weakpoint. The Devil roared loudly and succumbed to death in an instant. My battle scars were minor, an "X" shaped burn on my left cheek and minor scars on my arm.

Sonic: Okay, we gotta hurry.

Tikal

...I finally woke up, after who knows how long. When I did, I looked around. To my left was a large stained glass window with a Devil devouring a young women as the picture. To my right was a large painting of a hedgehog-like Devil in strange clothing. I tried to move my arms, but they wouldn't budge. Neither would my legs. Then I finally remembered the situation at hand. Amy and I were held captive by the Devils.

Tikal: Amy...Amy, wake up.

Amy: Uhhh...where are we?

Tikal: I don't know.

Onyuroshai: You are at the Yterusai Chapel, dearies!

Tikal: You...!

That Devil that was in front of Blaze's apartment stood before us. She was sadistic in every manner, looking all over us and studying us.

Onyuroshai: Ahh, you too are truly worthy of the Master's attention.

Amy: What are you talking about!

Onyuroshai: Your bodies are full of the appeal that makes the Master hunger for...activity.

Tikal: You've got to be kidding...your Master is going to...?

Onyuroshai: Yes, he shall ingest your souls by means of painful sex.

Amy: You wont get very far.

Onyuroshai: Oh, you mean in regards to the _Visandre_? I'm aware that he is here already, fighting to rescue you two. Which is why my Devils will make sure you will be good to the Master, while my guardians keep the _Visandre_ at bay. When they give the ok, I shall inspect you both myself and then the Master shall take your souls!

Tikal: Grrrr..._Lumilian Strikrou!_

I unleashed a blast of light into her face, making her fly into the wall a little. She simply stared with murderous intent before smiling devilishly at me. She walked up and held my chin with her finger before simply saying something weird.

Onyuroshai: It's no wonder he's come to save you, regardless as to whether he lives or dies. He's a sinner.

Tikal: What?

Onyuroshai: You're no different, Guardian. Nor you, young girl.

Amy: Why should it matter if he is a sinner? We all have sins within us!

Onyuroshai: Which is why in the end, he will become nothing but a lifeless puppet, a slave to the Master. Won't that be fun having sex with something that can't return the emotion?

Tikal: You fuckin' bitch...

Onyuroshai: Feh. Devils, have your way with them until I return. Make sure they fit the bill perfectly.

Devils: Yes, madam Dark Priestess.

Amy: We have to hold on for Sonic...

Tikal: I hope he's doing okay...

One may assume I should be more concerned about these Devils touching and getting it in with Amy and I, but I am still concerned about Sonic, since I sense a powerful dark energy coming from his thoughts...

Sonic

I ran all the way up the stairs until another large sealed door and another Guardian Devil appeared before me. Similar to the first one, except he had ice as his elemental power. His weapon was a large hammer of ice. He made the first step towards me.

Frozelite: Ahh, you have arrived, _Visandre_.

Sonic: Yeah, yeah, come on. Let's go!

Frozelite: IceStep!

Suddenly he appeared behind me, out of nowhere. Then a large cut across my side appeared, the pain following shortly afterwards.

Sonic: Ahhhhrrrrrgggghhhh! What the Fuck?

Frozelite: You stand no chance against me, IceStep!

Sonic: Not this time!

When he moved, I hoped on top of my sword and stood on the tip of the hilt. When he passes, my sword was covered with ice, so I swung it and caused a large impaling ice spike to lunge itself into the Devil's heart, killing him on contact.

Frozelite: Blast it...death is on your path as well...sinner...

He disappeared and the seal was undone, but I had to stop here for a moment.

Sonic: ...sinner? I mean, I won't deny it but...I just didn't expect to hear it from a Devil.

Norusai: It's not like it's a bad thing to be a sinner.

Quikxorn: To be precise, it only adds to the fact that you are a living thing. To be so uniform is a curse, you know?

Sonic: ...Yeah, you're right! Let's Go!

Amy

Invasion of personal space was all I could say as these creatures looked all over my body before reaching a general concensus.

Devil 1: Yes, she will do just fine.

Devil 2: Perfect, now everything is set.

Amy: Umm...excuse me?

Devil 1: Yeah?

Amy: Why are you doing this?

Devil 2: So the Dark Priestess can" break your spirits" for the ceremony.

Devil 1: Yeah, can't have imperfect maidens to violate, now can we?

They obviously thought that was funny, I didn't. I wasn't sure what to think or to assess from the situation so I continued to ask them more questions.

Amy: Ummm, what is the ceremony, exactly?

Devil 2: You mean you really don't know?

Amy: Do I look like a Devil to you?

Devil 1: Fine, I'll fill you in, but you won't like it. After we do this with you...

In the next room was Tikal on a rack-like device, stretching her body into an "X" shape as her legs were forced open and her arms far apart. Her scream was terrifying to me as he continued.

Devil 1: Our expert Deviligion will force himself on you both. When he confirms you, the Dark Priestess will do the same thing, afterwards sacrificing your souls to the Drak Master.

Amy: The Dark Priestess!

Devil 2: Yes, she is very good at her job. She'll make you feel like heaven when she's done.

Amy: ...OH NO WAY IN HELL AM I GONNA BE SCREWED BY A WOMAN!

Devil 1: Jeez, you trying to make us _DEAF?_

Amy: ...

Devil 3: Hey you two, get her over here!

Devil 2: As you say, Deviligion.

Deviligion: When they are both set, let me know.

This was probably the most intimidating Devil I'd seen so far. His head was completely covered in red long hair. In fact, his whole body was full of hair, no an inch of his body was bald. He had a big bushy tail with a horn at the end and big claws on his hands and feet. At least 7 ft tall, the most weirdest thing about him was his fangs, they were like a mammoth's tusks, curved and long. Through his long bangs, I saw his piercing yellow eyes glowing intently at his victims, in other words, us.

Deviligion: Oh,jeez. This is plain dumb. What's da pointa me doing youse girls when da boss lady is gonna do it herself?

Amy: I don't know, you tell me.

Deviligion: Somehow, I don't even dink da real boss, Masta Norusai, will even eat ya souls.

Amy: Why do you think that, not that I'm complaining?

Deviligion: Even _he_ got perfect taste. He don't go fa da really pure girls. It's probably some excuse from da priestess to get her whore on or sumthin'.

Amy: Well if that's the case, then why do you release us?

Deviligion: ...heh heh...hahahaha...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Amy: What's so funny!

Deviligion: Whew, that was too rich. Let you go! What, with the _Visandre_ on his way? No Way in Hell! Hahahahahahahahah, bind her up!

Now I was next to Tikal, bound in the same fashion as her and screaming just as loud. When the stretching finally ceased, the Devil from before simply stared like he was looking at a rock or something, unfazed and uninterested.

Deviligion: Shit, you fools brought me experienced girls!

Devil 1: Oh man...

Devil 2: The Dark Priestess is gonna fuck us all to death...

Devil 3: Oh god, why? Why...?

Deviligion: _She's gonna kill ya? _Now I'm in a situation where this isn't gonna hurt them! Argh! This is ridiculous!

Devil 1: You can still give'em hell, sir.

Deviligion: You don't get it, man. This isn't gonna be fun.

Devil 2: Deviligion, you gotta do them. For all Devilkind.

Deviligion: Don't give me that shit! I'm still gonna do'em, I just won't enjoy it so much.

Amy: Damn it...

Tikal: ...Shit, just get it over with already...

He turned and looked at us before sighing with boredom. When he pulled out his manliness, he made his point clear that he wanted to get it done faster than we thought. Tikal was the first to go, his process sticking simply to pushing himself as fast as he could manage, making Tikal scream in pain. It was over before she knew it and all I saw was blood slowly dripping from her womanhood. They released her and carried her away, leaving me here with the hairy Devil by myself.

Deviligion: This is gonna be quick, so at _least_ make it interesting.

Amy: Hmph, don't look to me for your personal enjoyment.

Deviligion: Well, I'm gonna get it over with faster now since you don't wanna play ball.

He did exactly the same thing to me, pushing fast and mercilessly, relishing in my screams. When it was done, the Devils carried to where Tikal was, which was the same ceremonial chamber we started at. The Dark Priestess was already there, glaring at us as they set us down.

Onyuroshai: Well how did they do?

Deviligion: Waste a my time! DO me a fava, get some real women up in this bitch next time, eh!

Onyuroshai: My apologies, they were with the _Visandre_ and well...

Deviligion: Forget about it! I'm outta here!

Onyuroshai: ...

Amy: ...Who is he exactly?

Onyuroshai: He's the Dark Master's only close accountant. He was with the master when he was cast away. But, you needn't worry about that.

This I wasn't expecting at all. When she shed herself of clothing, fear overtook my heart and Tikal nearly yelped at the site. The only thing she kept on was a strange helm that looked like a sharkhead of some kind. Her red eyes glowed intently as she surveyed us again. Then _it _appeared. Sprouting from her womanhood was what looked like a scorpion's tail, sharp at the tip and with the appearance of it as a whole. Her whole body was scary-looking, with strange symbols all over her skin. As she advanced towards us, her eyes showed little mercy was her attention.

Sonic

Third Guardian, a giant eagle-like Devil with six wings and a furry tail covered in wind. It's chest had a glowing sphere which I assumed was the weak point.

Sonic: Okay, so who are you?

Typhosyoshai: I am Typhosyoshai, the Wind Devil! Prepare to fall, oh wielder of the Devilsalying lineage!

Sonic: Well, you didn't call me _Visandre._ Let's go!

I lept forward and delivered a slice across that orb, causing a great screech from the Devil and a cyclone underneath me, slamming me into the ceiling. As I fell, he reeled back and clawed across my back with his talons, making me scream just as loud.

Norusai: Come on, fool! You call that an attack?

Sonic: Speak for yourself, why don't ya!

Quikxorn: Incoming blow from the left!

I dodged another kick and langed one of my own across his face before diving for his chest, sword first. His scream was satisfying to me as his body melted into the ground, leaving nothing behind but a slight puddle of blood. I continued forward, crossing a big bridge with the last sealed door and the last Devil Guardian. A great big skeletol whale with thunder and lightning coming from his body and spikes on his forehead and belly.

Sonic: So, you're the last one before I can save Amy and Tikal, huh?

Thundrenfai: My lord, you have arrived.

Sonic: Huh? What are you talking about?

Norusai: Ahh, Thundrenfai. It's been too long.

Thundrenfai: I live to serve you, my dark lord.

Norusai: Then step aside so my idiot body can rescue his girls and I can gain my power.

Thundrenfai: Unfortunately, I need to see if he possesses the right to enter such unholy ground.

Sonic: Are you serious?

Norusai: Take him down, Sonic.

Sonic: Fine, but hurry up okay!

I jumped up and reach the face, slicing right down the middle and leaving a big gash down his forehead. Suddenly, lightning hands grabbed my body a,d shocked the crap out of me, throwing me down at the same moment. I struggled to stand, in between the pain and the feeling of electricity flowing within me. He was also firing rays of lightning at me as I slowly stood, causing cuts on my cheeks, my arms and legs, and my chest. Blood dripped steadily as I ran forward to hit him.

Sonic: Die, why don't ya? FORCESWEEP!

The blast crashed into him and he went flying to the ground like a missile. The huge thud I heard, followed by the door being unsealed, made me happy, but the strength to keep moving was slowly diminished until I couldn't move anymore and fell to the ground, bleeding slowly.

Quikxorn: Sonic, come on! If you don't move, you won't rescue your friends. More importantly, you'll bleed to death.

Norusai: Perfect, he got hit too hard. I doubt he'll move now.

Sonic: Amy...Tikal...I gotta...gotta save...them...both of them...

I slowly stood and took off at breakneck speed, running straight at the door and hacking it open to proceed up the large stairwell where hopefully the girls were safe.

Tikal

Brutal...completely. It was done and we sat without movement until a bang sound was heard on the other side of the large door. Through it came a large Devil with a huge cut down his head. From the smoke of the door arose a very pissed off Sonic with glowing yellow eyes. I probably never felt so relieved in the time that's passed to see him, but I was now little concerned.

Sonic: Grrrr...Made it...

Onyuroshai: Arrived at last, _Visandre.._

Sonic: SHUT UP, YOU DEVIL!

Tikal: Sonic...?

Sonic: How dare you kidnap my friends and subject them to god-knows-what? Grrrrr...

Norusai: Well, now is our cue, Quikxorn.

Quikxorn: Indeed.

Two other bodies appeared from Sonic's body, yet Sonic was no longer there. One figure was a fox with huge bangs and a cloak around his body, while the other was a hedgehog with very strange markings yet it looked like Sonic.

Quikxorn: Are you ladies all right?

Tikal: I guess, but where is Sonic? And who are you?

Quikxorn: My name is Quikxorn the Messiah.

Norusai: I am Norusai the Dark Master. We are Sonic's imaginary friends.

Amy: Norusai! But then that means...

Norusai: Sonic is quite teh body. Perfectly suited for the darkness in his heart now, the will to rip that woman to shreds for her deeds. Which is why I am here. Quikxorn, get them away for the area. This will be quite graphic and gory.

Quikxorn: Of course, it always is with you. Come, ladies. Oh right, here are your clothes.

We got dressed but didn't really move until he came close. He then looked into our eyes and figured us out.

Quikxorn: I know what you are thinking but we cannot stay here. The sight will be too much to bear, trust me.

Tikal: But I can't just abandon him, not after he came such a long way...

Amy: Can we at least wait here?

Quikxorn: No. Now let's get going, _Now._

He looked at us with a very serious and stern look that told us we really wouldn't want to stick around and witness the acts of brutality that would occur. So we did follow him and waited for Sonic at the entrance of the Chapel.

Norusai

With the others gone, I would do what I needed to do without interference from Sonic. I wasn't expecting any regardless, since I placed him with a space of darkness. Seeing him simply scrunched in a ball with his head covered by his arms wasn't easy on me, yet I knew what needed to be done and he didn't need to see it.

Norusai: Sonic. Do you hear me?

Sonic: ...yeah.

Norusai: You shall be released when I have the woman's soul so sit tight. Make no foul movements until then, got it?

Sonic: ...okay.

Norusai: Now then, you...

Onyuroshai: Oh, my Dark Master! You have arrived!

The woman had nary a thing on except a sharkhead helm, which wasn't something out of the ordinary for me. She was quite tall, my face only with view of the center of her chest. Like my minions, I would make this quick and clean.

Norusai: So, you sought to bring me into this world again, woman?

Onyuroshai: Yes, my Lord. I would do anything for you! May you cause great harm to me for whatever the reason. Yet, why don't you devour those...

Norusai: FOOL! I cannot devour _pure _souls!

Onyuroshai! I'm so sorry my lord! Please forgive me!

Norusai: Hmph...regardless, what are you willing to put on the line to accomplish this goal?

Onyuroshai: My soul, my lord!

Norusai: Interesting, because I need your soul to amass my power more!

I launched my assault, long needles jetting at her. They pierced flesh as I relished in her light screams. My puncturing lances penetrated her body in several places, the center of her chest, the sides of her neck, both of her breasts through the nipples, her stomach and her bottom holes. The blood that flowed gently from her was satisfying to me as I advanced closer, reacher her body shortly.

Onyuroshai: Guh...m..my Dark Master...

Norusai: Heh, don't be afraid, it shall end real soon and you shall feel no more pain, your mission shall be complete and you will live on as a part of me.

Onyuroshai: Of course...Please...make me scream more...!

Norusai: You'll get what you want...

Sonic

I could only listen in absolute shame as Norusai did hid work. From the sounds of it, he was quite merciless in it yet I cared not one bit. I couldn't do anything at all and at the very least the woman would be dead, nay the Devil would be killed.

Amy

We wanted to know what would be happening and asked Quikxorn about it until he decided to tell us.

Quikxorn: What I shall say will not be pretty.

Tikal: Please tell us.

Amy: It may be concerning Sonic as well.

Quikxorn: "huh" Well, this is what happens. In order to obtain souls; wicked souls mind you; Norusai gives them the business. When it is done, the woman is killed and his power is increased.

Tikal: You mean he...

Quikxorn: Rapes, correct.

Amy: Poor Sonic...

Tikal: Even though that Devil's actions weren't justified, this isn't right. No one deserves that. We've got to...

Quikxorn: Do nothing. You can't change what destiny chooses. Remember that...

Tikal: Sonic...

Norusai

Death in a matter of seconds is what I wanted, and it's what I got. Her soul was mine and her lifeless body fell to the ground as the loss of blood became too much for her. I could feel my power rising greatly and with my issue solved, I lit her body with my unholy flame and walked out of teh chapel. My minions stared with adoration as I assured them that it was only a small percentage of my power. When I made it outside, the _Visandre's _friends awaited, quite admirably in fact. I switched back over and he fell unconscious, to no surprise. My actions justified his need for rest. God knows he would need it for tomorrow...

-Cliffhanger, finally. Long ass chapter and I apologize for it. Next up, Tikal's trial for celestial strength and a new development of emotional conflictions for Sonic.


	4. Chapter 4 Gluttony

**Guardian Sin- For That Which Is Ours**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

Disclaimer- Okay, although I wish it so, I don't own the Sega characters present in this fanfic. Also, some powers seen in the story may have been used by others and if so, suck it. This is the follow-up to Guardian Cross- The Trail of Naught and Unknown, my first story and the first story of the series. This one is sort of a Sonic x Tikal and Sonic x Amy story, but there will be other couples either with Sonic or someone else. Refer to preview from final chap of my first story for overview. Also I will use some scenarios of other fanfics in my story, giving credit as well to the author. From here on out, I also want to give thanks to Capcom for a concept that MegaManZX fans will recognize! Well, here it is and enjoy! XD

**Sin 4- Gluttony- Satisfaction Unreached**

Sonic

I woke up in my bed totally beyond tired, total exhaustion. When I woke up, I looked over to the side and saw Tikal asleep. She must have stayed at my side the whole time.

Sonic: Hmm..Thank you, Tikal.

Tikal: Mmm-hmm. Sonic, there's something I need to do that could increase our chances of defeating those Devils.

Sonic: What's that?

Tikal: Back at home, guardians take a trial, The Trial of Illuminus. A sacred rite that calls forth the God of Purity, Illumystic. By emerging victorious,vast spiritual energy is bestowed upon the guardian.

Sonic: Wow, that sounds like a great idea. Let's get you over there.

I dashed her to the gate back to the past and wished her luck, though I had my concerns. I could only pray that she would be all right...

Tikal

When I came back, my father was already on the scene, embracing me for not seeing me in so long. He apparently knew I would arrive to take the trial and expected to see me.

Elder: My daughter..I always knew you would take the trial of Illuminus. Yet I never thought the day would come so quickly.

Tikal: Father, I need to do this. Devils have taken residence within Sonic's time and threaten to devour every soul there. I've got to assist him in the struggle.

Elder: Yes, the Devils truly have escaped from their sealed chamber at the base of Mt. Retribution. The question is how did that occur, since Norusai de Cruztsou was slain and sealed years ago..

Tikal: Norusai!? But...that's the name of the Dark Master!

Elder: So is that what he calls himself now, huh? What does he look like?

Tikal: Like...like Sonic...

Elder: ...so it shall come to that. Very well, we must make haste. Come with me to the Temple of Illumystic.

Tikal: Right.

We walked over to the temple, a large structure completely white and coated by crystals. The door needed to be opened by my father's fist. Once we entered, we saw the God herself. She was a large angelic lion covered by an aura of light, yet her eyes were as black as the night sky. The tip of her tail was covered by a blue flame and her large wings completed the look of the great god.

Tikal: Illumystic...the great one of the Light...

Illumystic: Your heart...conflict rests within you...

Tikal: Yes. I must take the trial so that I may protect the people I care for.

Illumystic: There is a chance that you shall not survive the trial. Will you still do it?

Tikal: Yes, I shall.

Guardian: Sir! Sir!

Elder: What is the matter?

Guardian: Mt. Retribution...the Devils are marching into the city!

Elder: Damn it! Of all the times... Tikal, you take the trial and good luck! We must fight them!

Tikal: Father!

He was already on his way out to do battle, which was what I heard from the other side of the door. I knew what I needed to do.

Tikal: Let the trial...

Illumystic: Begin.

Suddenly a huge blade of light came down and she grabbed it with her tail. I armed myself with a bow of light and arrows ready to battle.

Illumystic: Let your resolve to battle the darkness shine in the battle!

Tikal: I'll be sure not to lose this battle!

She charged at me, knocking me into the air with the shockwave of air from her landing. At such a speed, I couldn't even tell she was directly underneath me. Her blade made contact with me, causing great pain as well as a loss of altitude on my part. I fell back-first and slowly stood up.

Illumystic: Power and force alone cannot win this. Use the resolve to emerge victorious. Lest you be destroyed here and now.

Tikal: My...my resolve...?

Spiritual energy covered my hands as I unleashed a blast at her, catching her off-guard and pushing her into the wall. Her growl was replaced by a grin shortly before she slammed her sword into the ground, sending energy razors at me in three different directions.

Tikal: I'll do this...my resolve will carry me through this!

Suddenly, I was coated by a sphere of light that protected me from the attack, with which I launch it back at her and nailed her in the face. I moved in with a rapier of light but regretted it when she swiped her claws at me, sending me into the far wall.

Illumystic: Don't get cocky. It shall spell nothing but disaster for you.

Tikal: I'll keep that in mind...

She charged at me again, this time I launched off of her paw and threw my rapier into the air. I caught up with it and came down on the god blade-first. Her piercing growl was enough for me realize that this would be a very long fight, yet she didn't move after my blow.

Illumystic: Guardian...you have proven your resolve to me. Wield the purifying light to protect the one you care for.

Tikal: "pant pant" Oh, thank you! I will not let you down!

A bright light covered me and I gained the power of the God of Purity. I stepped outside and saw total bloodshed going on, my people lying on the ground lifeless and bleeding. What appeared on the far left was one of those Main 10, I could tell because he was covered in a red cloak. He showed his face before my people, an unidentifiable face since it was totally concealed in very long hair. All I could see were long fangs and pointy tall ears with green flames at the tips. He wielded a large scythe covered in green fire, with which he span it around himself.

Galryshiorai: I am Galryshiorai of the Green Cyclone, a member of the Main 10. Guardians who kept me sealed within that mountain, your blood shall stain the very streets you built. Prepare to die.

Elder: You and me, Devil! It shall be me who kills you! I will protect my people with my life!

Tikal: Father...

He pulled out a long sword coated with our people's blood and raised it to the Devil. The fight began with my father charging forward with his sword drawn, the Devil not really moving at all.

Galryshiorai: Hmph, foolhardy bravery is needed in the world of the dead. Galestrike.

About six lances of wind appeared and struck my father from behind, causing him to yell out in pain with blood flying from his mouth.

Tikal: Father!

Elder: Stay Back! I shall kill this Devil.

Galryshiorai: I've landed a blow, yet you still stand before me. Now I really want to kill you.

Elder: Take this! Flare Thrust!

My father unleashed a long blade of fire at the Devil, who took it to the chest without any emotion. The blood that dripped from the wound fell to the ground, yet he remained floating. Suddenly the wound disappeared, and the blood evaporated in his body again.

Tikal: What the hell? His wound...it's...

Galryshiorai: Hmmm...the _Visandre _could've done better, probably or hopefully killing me. I really want him to kill me.

Tikal: What? Why do you want Sonic to kill you?

Galryshiorai: Some of us Devils want nothing to do with the Dark Master's revival.

Tikal: Then why not drop out from the cause?

Elder: Now you'll perish! Yahhh!!

Tikal: Father, No! He's being...

Galryshiorai: Die.

All he did was turn around and place the blade of his scythe in the correct spot, totally going through my father's chest. All I could do was scream, hoping it was a nightmare. I watched the blood drip on the ground and his body hang on the scythe.

Galryshiorai: Sneak attacks lead to loss of life. Maybe you'll remember that in the future..or rather in the spirit world.

Tikal: NO!!! FATHER!!!

Galryshiorai: You realized he was going to die today whether by me or another, right?

Tikal: No, it couldn't have...you're lying...

Galryshiorai: Well, I guess Quikxorn didn't tell you, huh? Well, now you must die as well. I know about the trial you took, so your presence within the _Visandre's _time will only cause chaos between both worlds. You'll be joining your father now, little girl.

Tikal: I'll KILL YOU!!

I drew my bow and launched a large arrow at him, but he moved aside and zoomed toward me. As if in slow motion, his scythe hit me my side dead-on and he slammed me down onto the ground at the same time.

Galryshiorai: You stand no chance against me. Simply wait to die, it will be better for both worlds, as well as for your soul.

Tikal: Grr...Both worlds...I can't give in yet...

He flew at me, yet he had no idea what was coming. A large spear of light flew into his head and sent him into the air, giving me the chance to shoot around ten light arrows into his body.

Galryshiorai: Guh...it matters not. I wanted to die...so I could be reborn as a Roucorusainium...to join the battle against the past...

Tikal: Against the past...?

His body went up in flames and disappeared, restoring the calm somewhat, yet despair took it's toll on us all.

Skye: Chief! Chief! Don't die on us!

Elder: Skye...is that you...

Skye: Stay with me here, Chief! You'll survive!

Tikal: Father!

Elder: Tikal...you must...defeat the Devils...Skye...you must take care of our people...I'll be fine...

Skye: NO!

Tikal: FAAATTTHHHERRR!!!

His lifeless body went cold before our eyes and that was it. My only father died before my eyes and I couldn't bare to believe it.

Skye: ...Everyone.

Tikal: Huh...?

Skye: Understand...we must fight onward. The Chief wouldn't want us to lose what we have left. His sacrifice will not be in vain. We shall defeat these Devils and fight for the light!

Guardians: YEAH!! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF!! WE SHALL NOT GIVE UP!! CHIEF!!!

Tikal: ...

Skye: Tikal...I understand how you feel, but we must move on... What will you do now?

Tikal: If Devils are here as well, I can't go back just yet... I'll fight alongside everyone here until the time comes for me to return.

Skye: I respect your decision, Tikal. Let's fight for a brighter, well, past.

As he walked off, I could do nothing but try to figure out what Galryshiorai said. Wanting to be killed by Sonic, not wanting to be a part of the Dark Master's plan, showing concern for me being within Sonic's time? It didn't make sense at all, but I needed to focus on the matter at hand. I will avenge my father, I promise that.

Sonic

Devil after Devil after Devil...that's how the day went for Tails, Shadow, Silver, Riverge, Jizalia and I, down in Station Square. We fought against them for what seemed like hours, the horde seemingly limitless.

Sonic: Damn it, don't they every stop!? "Charged Slash"

Tails: Don't know, don't care! "Air Stream"

Shadow: Still, this is getting ridiculous... "Corpse Shredder"

Silver: Where the fuck are they coming from? "Launches a boulder at some"

Riverge: Come on already! Cease! "Hurls a Sonic Boom"

Jizalia: Look over there...

Sonic: Huh?

The Devils were marching off in the opposite direction of us, causing confusion among us all. We all exchanged "what the fuck" faces as they disappeared from sight.

Sonic: Ooooookay... Well, let's head home. We've been fighting all day and I'm personally tired.

Tails: Yeah, come on Shadow and Silver. Let's go home.

Shadow: All right, see ya Sonic.

Silver: Later..

It was Riverge, Jizalia and I left in the city square. It was all quiet but that was cancelled by the appearance of another of those Main Devils. Red robe signified it, but it's distinguishing features weren't fearful. It was male, a Beetle-headed Devil, with a large hammer covered in electricity. His piercing red eyes showed that he meant business.

Kyoutrutai: My name is Kyoutrutai the Boltrian, of the Main 9. You shall finally perish in the name of the Devilworld.

Sonic: So, another main one, eh? Well, soon you all will be dead. What the...

Suddenly, a Roucorusainium covered in wind appeared before me. This was definitely strange, since one hadn't shown up in some time. Quikxorn seemed concerned about this one.

Sonic: What's up, Quikxorn?

Quikxorn: This Roucorusainium...it was just born.

Sonic: Just born? From what?

Quikxorn: From a Devil.

Sonic: Devils turn into Roucorusainium?!

Quikxorn: Not all Devils are inherently evil, Sonic. Yet you alone must decide whether or not to take this one.

Sonic: Well...I guess it will be okay.

The floating stone floated towards me and covered me in a small cyclone. My quills became insanely long; covering my eyes slightly, my ears were covered in a green flame and long green sleeves covered my arms. A green vest appeared on me and a red cross-shaped jewel appeared on my head. In my hands, a large scythe coated in blood appeared in my right hand.

Sonic: This blood...why does it seem so familiar?

Galryshiorai: It came from an Echidna, an old one. From the past.

Sonic: From the...Whoa!

I just barely dodged a bolt of electricity while Riverge kicked the Devil into a building. When he tried to climb out, Jizalia unleashed a giant blade of energy on him, pushing him deeper through the building. I followed up with a swing of my Galryscythe, unleashing a blade of air and going straight through him. He rose up slowly, gripping his body in pain.

Kyoutrutai: You...how did you get his power!?

Sonic: Hey, don't look at me. He gave his power to me. He wants to make up for his crimes or something.

Kyoutrutai: Perish! TRUE BOLT STRIKE!

A giant storm of electricity appeared around us, shocking us with god-knows how much power.

Sonic: AAARRRGGHHHH!!!

Jizalia: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Riverge: GAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

Kyoutrutai: Yeah! How do you like that!?

Sonic: Damn it...Cyclone Thrust!!!

A tower of shredding winds came forth and cut Kyoutrutai all over, stopping his attack and freeing us.

Kyoutrutai: Damn it all...MASTER!!

Death came for him and his body disappeared before us. Another Devil bit the dust, yet we weren't too sure what to think.

Sonic: Well...That's that. You guys should come with me back to my apartment. Let's go.

Jizalia: Sure...

Riverge: Thanks a lot.

Tails

I thought we'd be home free, but I was wrong. On the way off the train, a small group of Devils appeared. We beat them, yet one other appeared, obviously one of those Main Devils. She was a Fox with a large bang over her left eye and three large rings of ice around her body.

Wyverotrai: Please call me Wyverotrai of the Unholy Ice, from the Main 8. You all must be _Visandre_... I can tell from your spirits. Do you really wanna fight me or can you just let our dream be realized?

Tails: Your dream will cause many losses, as well as the death of my best friend. I can't let you go on. Why can't you give up this shit and join us against the Dark Master?

Shadow: Don't bother reasoning with her, Tails. She is a Devil, nothing more or less.

Silver: Either way, are we gonna fight or what?

Tails: Grr...all right, let's take her down!

We jumped up and attacked, destroying an icy statue of her and leaving ourselves open.

Shadow: Shit...Argh!

Tails + Silver: Shadow!!

She threw her ice rings at Shadow, slamming him into the ground. In anger, Silver pulled up a large fallen tree and threw it at her with his powers, slamming her into the mountainside. Unfortunately, Silver didn't see the same ice ring smash into him, cruising him straight into the train station. I ran straight at her falling body and drew my staff, spinning it and hitting her repeatedly until she went down hard.

Tails: You can't win, Wyverotrai!

Wyverotrai: I'm sorry I have to do this...

Tails: What are you talking about...AAARRRGGGHH!!

An icicle jettesoned from the ground and pierced me in the stomach, thus producing my screech of pain. Shadow and Silver rushed towards me, weapons drawn and prepared for anything. Shadow cleaved straight through her and Silver lifted me over to my workshop. The devil died and her spirit seemed to disappear somewhere, but my vision grew blurry from the blow I recieved.

Silver

He wasn't dead, but he was gravely injured. We got him inside but Cream went nuts seeing him like that.

Shadow: Don't worry. He's alive, but we need to treat him immediately. Get some guaze and peroxide, fast!

Cream: I'll get it! Hang in there, Tails...

Silver: Time to save his life.

Cream came back with the goods and in some time, Tails was breathing fine, yet rest would do him well at the time. No Devils seemed to appear, so it was as good a moment as ever to take a break.

Silver: That was a close one.

Shadow: Yeah, but we did it. Now these Devils are becoming more dangerous, meaning...

Silver: This just got more interesting.

Sonic

Back at my apartment, I showed them the inside. It wasn't flashy, but for me, it got the job done just fine.

Sonic: Yeah, I don't do much with this except sleep, so...

Riverge: Oh no, it's just fine.

Jizalia: It's really nice...

Sonic: Thank you, Jizalia.

She turned away from me for some reason, I thought I might have done weird, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

Riverge: Hey, Sonic. Mind if I speak with you real quick on the roof?

Sonic: Oh, sure. No problem.

We walked onto the roof from the stairs and walked to the edge, overlooking the entire city.

Riverge: You know, Jizalia...she...she really likes you.

Sonic: Huh?

Riverge: As long as I've known her, she never got so emotional over someone, so I'd thought I should tell you that.

Sonic: Wait...you mean...Jizalia...

Riverge: She loves you.

Sonic: I mean, I think she's an awesome warrior and that she's beautiful, but I couldn't have imagined her liking me...

Riverge: Which is why I wanted to ask of a favor from you.

Sonic: What's that?

Riverge: You mind opening her up to her emotions? Help her feel the love?

Sonic: Are you asking me to...?

Riverge: Precisely. Besides, you are the _Visandre _of Lust, plus you have plenty of experience from the Guardian girl.

Sonic: Well, I didn't ask to be the sinner for Lust...

Riverge: No one ever does. Well, I'm gonna bring her out here to talk with you. Make me proud, will ya?

Sonic: I'll do what I can, but only if she's cool with it.

He did exactly that and soon Jizalia appeared, her appearance making me slightly nervous.

Sonic: So..uh...how are you, Jizalia?

Jizalia: I'm fine...thank you for asking...how about you..?

Sonic: Aside from the Devil outbreaks, no problems. It sure is a beautiful night, huh?

Jizalia: The moon makes it better..

Sonic: Yeah, definitely.

I wasn't too sure how to do this. I was nervous about this, but I saw a thumbs up in the corner of my eye from Riverge. I knew I had to do this, why I wasn't too sure. We were relatively close now so I placed my hands on her shoulders and we faced each other, eye-to-eye. Both of us were blushing like crazy, seemed like we both knew what was coming.

Sonic: Umm..Jizalia? I'm...not too sure how explain this but...

Jizalia: I love you, _Visandre _Sonic...

Sonic: ...you can call be just Sonic.

Jizalia: Oh, okay...

Her eyes seemed to captivate me, glistening from the stars from the sky as well as the moonlight. The feeling in my heart didn't feel bad at all, it was actually pleasant. Like Tikal, she totally caught me off-guard with this, even though I heard it from her friend, Riverge. It was Jizalia who pressed her lips onto my own, which brought lots of thoughts on my mind, one being whether was really right for me...or if I was right for her...

- There you go. Coming up, emotional attractions and the big assault on Station Square by the remaining Main Devils as the epic climax in the story comes into play. Almost over!


	5. Chapter 5 Greed

**Guardian Sin- For That Which Is Ours**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

Disclaimer- Okay, although I wish it so, I don't own the Sega characters present in this fanfic. Also, some powers seen in the story may have been used by others and if so, suck it. This is the follow-up to Guardian Cross- The Trail of Naught and Unknown, my first story and the first story of the series. This one is sort of a Sonic x Tikal and Sonic x Amy story, but there will be other couples either with Sonic or someone else. Refer to preview from final chap of my first story for overview. Also I will use some scenarios of other fanfics in my story, giving credit as well to the author. From here on out, I also want to give thanks to Capcom for a concept that MegaManZX fans will recognize! Well, here it is and enjoy! XD

**Sin 5- Greed- Longing For...**

Sonic

Totally unexpected course of action for me, regardless as to what others may think. I really didn't think she was going to kiss me, and even if she was, I didn't think she would do so on my lips. I was totally expecting her to kiss me on the cheek, yet she had her own moves totally planned out. Whether this leads to something else is beyond me, but to tell the truth, I was impressed. She really quick about it and shortly unlocked her lips from me before simply staring into my eyes.

Sonic: Whoa, wasn't expecting that at all. Very smooth, Jizalia, heh heh.

Jizalia: You're a good kisser...

Sonic: Heh, well I...I mean...

Jizalia:You're getting erratic...

Sonic: Huh? Oh, goddamn it, not again...better get to the room...you probably know what I mean...

Jizalia: Oh okay, I follow you...

We walked inside and the first thing I saw was Riverge with an insdious smile on his face with his thumbs up. I knew what he was thinking but I wouldn't be so easily tricked. Then again, she got me this far so I might already be the sucker in this trick. Somehow I'm not really upset by it though, since he did want me to this, so it's just a favor right?

Sonic: I just want to make sure you are cool with this, Jizalia. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, or make you do something you don't want to. Why do I feel like I've said this line to some else before?

Jizalia: You might have, but I still apreciate your concern. I'll be fine though...

Sonic(thinking to himself): Can I really do this to her? Not to say that I haven't already done it with someone besides Tikal, but still...If she's okay with this and if this is what Riverge wants me to do, how can I say no?

I got off my T-shirt and jeans, simply sitting on the edge of my bed next to her, since Riverge already left the room. There was some silence in the room for a while, this was a big deal since it would be the third time I've had sex with someone else. Well, under my own will, of course.

Sonic: Well, this is it, I guess.

Jizalia: I suppose so...ready?

Sonic: Ready when you are...

Tikal

Big meeting since my father's death within the Main Temple. With Skye assuming leadership, he was being extra careful about the recent appearance of the Devils.

Skye: Okay, the following information has been relayed to us. One, the ancient mountain, Mt. Retribution, has unleashed the Devils upon our time as well as in the future. Two, Sonic himself has within him the very leader of the Devils, Norusai. Three, they are gathering at Station Square, but only the big ones. The smaller ones will soon march into our city and the greatest battle against these creatures shall begin.

Guardian1: We can't just face them all at once.

Guardian2: We have no choice! They'll fucking kill us all!

Guardian3: Still, most of our best warriors were killed by that Devil from yesterday.

Guardian4: The rest of us are here, though it is Skye's call.

Tikal: What do you think, Skye?

Skye: We fight, no question about it. We meet them at the city gates now. Come!

Guardians: YEAH!! LET'S GET THEM!! ALL RIGHT!! REVENGE!!

Tikal: This is it...for my father...FOR MY PEOPLE!!

We marched straight to the city gates and the gravity of the situation became apparent once we reached the gates. Before stood an army larger than any other we'd seen in the past. Hundreds of thousands of Devils appeared and marched forward and in the center of them all was a very big Devil with spiky steel armor covering his body and steed, with a giant cone-like helmet covering his head. In his hand was probably the biggest sword I'd ever seen, as big as an airplane wing covered in a demonic aura.

Commandriverngr: Ahh, they stand before us, mighty dark minions of Norusai. By slaying them, we gain passage to the future! To Master Sonic's side!!

Devils: YEAHHH!!! AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!! KILL THEM ALLLL!!!!

Tikal: Master Sonic!?

Commandriverngr: I see you know not of him! A blue hedgehog who was blessed by the title of _Visandre_, the king of Darkness! It was he who was chosen by Master Norusai!

Tikal: He's not the King of Darkness!

Skye: Tikal, stay focused. We cannot worry about people not among us! We must worry of ourselves!

Tikal: But still..!!

Commandriverngr: Charge, my mighty army! CCHHAARRGGEE!!!

They ran straight at us, swords and maces drawn as they went. Our people charged as well, armed with similar weaponry except for a few archers. I joined the offense as we pushed to their leader, for once he dies the others would have to follow. Swords clashed and split as they struck flesh and armor alike, dropping down Devils and my Echidna brethren. We pushed all the way to the main Devil, Skye, 4 Guardians and myself actually managed to push through while the others fought valiantly.

Tikal: Now your time has come, Devil! Prepare to die!

Skye: With you destroyed, our people will be at peace once again!

Commandriverngr: Can you say the same for the future? Killing me will only aid the Dark Master in his speedy conquest!

Tikal: Sonic cant be the Dark Master! He can't be! It has to be Norusai!

Commandriverngr: Fool! Sonic is the master and the master is Sonic! Master Norusai lives on within Norusai!

Skye: Forget that! The time is now! Fall to the Echidna Tribe!

Commandriverngr: Perish, weak mortals!

Our battle against a single Devil seemed theoretically easy, yet this was far from it. This Devil was as strong as an armored ship in terms of defense, yet his swings with his sword weren't accurate at all, blowing us away rather than slicing us in half. The four Guardians were struck by the edge of the blade, as I could only tell from their yells of curse words. Skye and I managed to break through the Armor and snap it off, exposing a spot that we could aim for with the final blow.

Commandriverngr: You may have destroyed my armor, but you've only fed my desire to kill you all! TRUSTRAN VESTRO GURANTHRO!!!

Many swords burst from the ground and circled around us, moving closer and glowing insidiously. I pulled out my arrow of light and launched it into his chest, blowing straigt through him and causing a great scream to escape his lips. Death seemed apparent to him, yet he was smiling.

Skye: You are dead, Devil! So why are you smiling!?

Tikal: It must be a trap or something!

Commandriverngr: Heh heh...you die now... soon the Main 7 shall descend upon Lord Sonic's time. Death is apparent within us all...You may kill me...now...but soon...Lord Sonic...shall spread...the will of...the Devilworld...among us all...it will be...over...

He died right before us, yet his swords did not. They advanced at such a high speed that they seemed like shooting stars. After a brief second, a horrendous pain overtook me, as a hole appeared through my stomach, as well as Skye. Blood slowly dripped from the spot as I went down onto my knees..

Tikal: No...this can't be...Sonic...

Skye: I've...failed...you...Elder...I'm so sorry...

Illumystic: Don't give up just yet...RISE!

A bright light covered us and the wound disappeared. The pain didn't, but we were now okay. I was so glad, since the true battle had just begun, on the other side...

Tikal: Skye, I've got to find out what's going on over there. If Sonic is the new Dark Master...I've got to do something.

Skye: Don't worry, I'll take of things. Good luck to you.

It would be quite a trip back to the gate, but I needed to move fast in order to uncover the truth...about Sonic's fate.

Sonic

I woke up after who knows how long with a feeling of something on top of me. I looked and saw Jizalia asleep, still connected to me as she was breathing heavily as she slept. A wet feeling gave me a clear indication as to what happened and I didn't want to wake her up. I wouldn't have much choice though, when I saw a reddish sky outside the window.

Jizalia: ...huh? What's the matter?

Sonic: ...They're here...

Jizalia: ...you mean...

Sonic: Yeah...the Devils.

I dressed up quickly and came face-to-face with a Roucorusainium, blue in color and seemingly cold. It pushed itself within my body and in a bright flash, I transformed again. Crystal boots and gauntlets covered my arms and legs, an icy chestplate appeared and a blue helm that looked like a three-pronged helm with a curved bang-like attachment covering my left eye and a mane of diamond-colored hair. In my hands and circling around me were three large icy rings.

Sonic: Another Devil-born Roucorusainium...why do they come to me?

Quikxorn: I don't know, but we need to get to the city square.

Norusai: Indeed, your true destiny shall be revealed there.

Jizalia: Let's get over there.

Riverge: The great battle begins...

Sonic: Right, the others should be there too. Let's go.

We rushed over there and met with Shadow, Silver and Tails. I noticed a huge bandaging job on Tails' stomach, asuming that the Devils had appeared before him. Regardless, the Devils all gathered around us, staring with aniticipated gazes and battle ready weaponry. Soon, the remaining Main 7 arrive on the scene, staring us down.

#7: Ahh, he's here.

#6: Great, let's get this over with.

#5: The faster it's done, the faster the Devilworld shall arise.

#4: Master Sonic has finally appeared before us...

#3: The great sinner of this time...

#2: Master, the time is now for your conquest...

Sonic: I ain't your damn master! Now what are you...huh? Argh...my body...it's...argh...AAARRRGGGHHH!!!

Suddenly, long spiked tendrils burst from my side and thrusts through all six of the Devils above, as well as the Devils around us. The blood flew into the air and fill the sky with an even more crimson shade. Their deaths were emminent, yet that wasn't the end...

Sonic: Damn it...so who's the Main 1 Devil...?!

Norusai: Heh heh, you fool...you still don't understand...WHAT YOUR DESTINY IS!?

Sonic: ARGH!!!

Norusai completely separated from my body, bearing his unique features that were applied to me during my transformation. The difference being his long red hair with three ponytails, his insidious fangs and his giant cleaver covered in devilish blood. I now understood what was happening.

Sonic: You...you bastard...YOURE NUMBER 1 IN THE DEVIL SOCIETY!!

Norusai: Correct! My revival was planned to the very end, to the point that not even Quikxorn the Messiah could see ahead of.

Quikxorn: Grrr...Norusai...You forget who you are dealing with.

Norusai: Ah yes, the _Visandre_...trust in that your death shall give me greater power once your soul belongs to me.

Sonic: Don't bet on it!! FORCESWEEP!!

I missed about three times as he hopped from building to building. I stopped after a while only to be kicked into the air and kicked once more into another building. As I fell down, he grabbed the edge of my chestplate and stared into my eyes.

Norusai: You are the New Lord of Darkness, Sonic the Hedgehog! You cannot escape your fate as my heir! Face it, it's one of your duties as _Visandre!_

Sonic: No...that's not ture...it's impossible!!!

Norusai: Yu may believe it's impossible, but it's not! You are my heir, give your soul to me and you will rule this world!

Sonic: ...NEVER! DOUBLE BLIZZARD!!

The three rings circled and cut against Norusai's body, slashing him all over and dripping blood onto the streets. I looked below as the others fought against incoming Devils and only thought that this was all my fault. My fate as the _Visandre_, my unwillingness to die when I was supposed to, all of it culminated into this event. Norusai rose up and pulled out his sword, striking against my rings and the sparks flew into the air.

Norusai: Give it up, Sonic! GIVE UP AND JOIN ME!

Sonic: ARGH! Grr...what am I to do...has this all been meaningless?

Norusai: It ends now, _Visandre _Sonic the Hedgehog...it ends now...

- Part one of the epic struggle. Next part expands on the conflict with a surprising development in the battle, leading up to the epic conclusion of Guardian Sin.


	6. Chapter 6 Sloth

**Guardian Sin- For That Which Is Ours**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

Disclaimer- Okay, although I wish it so, I don't own the Sega characters present in this fanfic. Also, some powers seen in the story may have been used by others and if so, suck it. This is the follow-up to Guardian Cross- The Trail of Naught and Unknown, my first story and the first story of the series. This one is sort of a Sonic x Tikal and Sonic x Amy story, but there will be other couples either with Sonic or someone else. Refer to preview from final chap of my first story for overview. Also I will use some scenarios of other fanfics in my story, giving credit as well to the author. From here on out, I also want to give thanks to Capcom for a concept that MegaManZX fans will recognize! Well, here it is and enjoy! XD

**Sin 6- Sloth- Broken Fight**

Tikal

I made it back into Mystic Ruins shortly after I found the gate. Over the ocean, I saw the looming red cloud of Devil blood hovering over Station Square. I also sensed Sonic in heated combat and could only assume that the time had come.

Tikal: I've got to hurry. Hang in there for me, Sonic. I'll be right by your side once again!

I took off into the air towards the city as fast as I could, determined to save Sonic from his damnation by the hands of the Devils.

Sonic

Norusai and I flew at each other at such high speeds that it seemed like a meteor shower in the sky. Weapons clashed as his sword met with my ice rings as each blow intensified after the other. We clashed once more and maintained that position as we stared into each other's eyes. Sinister intent and ambition was reflected in his eyes as high spirit and ambition was in my own. I couldn't maintain focus due to slight fatigue as energy was running dry. I couldn't float anymore and thought I would drop to the ground but I was caught by Norusai, my head on his shoulder.

Norusai: It is a horror being mortal, is it not? You are unable to show your true powers as you grow tired too quickly. Even if you wanted to, you couldn't possibly have enough power to fight me.

Sonic: "pant pant" Why do you care? Don't you want me dead?...

Norusai: I need your soul, not your life. But I see in order to obtain your soul...

He then threw me down into the ground. The resulting blow created an eight-inch deep crater in the street, great pain coursing through me. He charged forward, sword drawn and slammed straight at me. I rolled away slightly, unable to go too far due to the pain, and climbed out of the hole.

Norusai: You have great power, Sonic. You just aren't using it properly!

Sonic: Grr, well I don't exactly have unlimited drive here!

Norusai: Just look at your friends.

Sonic: Huh?

The others were just as tired as I was. Tails had scars on his legs and arms and was breathing heavily, yet he continued to fight. Silver had a cut going down his back and he was using a lot of power to lift a downed street lamp and thrusting it through Devils. Shadow had blood coming from his mouth as he slashed through Devil after Devil. I felt ashamed for losing the resolve to continue fighting though it should cost my life.

Sonic: I don't know what your intention was in lifting my fighting spirit but thanks, Norusai.

Norusai: It matters not, since you are now vulnerable for me!

He swung the flat side of his sword and smashed me towards a building, but this time I rebounded and flew straight at him with my sword drawn, slicing at him and driving him through the ground. He slowly floated out of his crater with a devilish aura, unleashing a giant Sonic Boom and blowing me into a building and crashing me into the wall. He simply floated a few feet away from me in the air, staring with a flame in his eyes until a giant lance of dark fire appeared in his hands.

Norusai: I really thought my original plan would have worked. I thought you would be different than my other incarnations. I really wanted you to join my cause, _Visandre_ Sonic the Hedgehog. However, it seems that there is no other way to get your soul except for your life force to diminish. In other words, I've no choice but to kill you now. Fear not, your body will make an excellent Devil body.

Sonic: You sound like you really want me to die, Norusai...Damn it all, you really got me stuck here on this building...

Norusai: You messed with powers beyond your control, Sonic...now you must perish. DIE!

He threw it and in a flash, I thought it was over. The impact was so silent...yet also unfelt. Actually I didn't feel anything at all. I opened my eyes and saw that the lance made contact, except not with me. Tikal floated before me, stopping the lance with the palm of her hand and glowing with a power so bright and holy, it seemed so unreal. She simply floated there, even as the lance disappeared.

Tikal: Norusai, you shall not slay Sonic, or any other warrior before you.

Norusai: Grr...Illumystic, it's been too long...my beloved.

Sonic: What!? Your...beloved...?

Norusai: We were of two different realms, light and darkness, yet our emotions made no false promises. Unfortunately, the truth of the matter was that we were both intent on killing each other when the time came. To prevent that, we separated from each other to two different times, the past and the present. Which brings us to the conflict now, Illumystic. Unfortuanately for you, I have no qualms about killing you this time, or the girl you inhabit. You can here me, right Illumystic?

Illumystic: We've no option, Guardian. Kill the body that hosts that Devil.

Norusai: She can't do it, Illumystic. Her feelings for him prevents her.

Sonic: Shut up, both of you!

Tikal: Yeah, save your bullshit for some other time, will ya?!

Norusai + Illumystic: ...

Sonic: Tikal, you made it back and you passed those trials you were talking about! Wonderwoman, I swear!

Tikal: Yes, but we have some unfinished business, Sonic. The time has come for your true destiny to be fulfilled.

Sonic: Yeah, let's get him.

Norusai: Grrrr...DIE, YOU HOLY PEST!!!

Tikal rushed at him instead of me, since I was trying to get loose from the building. She drew out a rapier of light and clashed swords with him, her blows precise and aimed at his open moments. They fought with everything they had, clashing and making or breaking blows. She eventually slashed him into the ground at such a force that he created a huge cloud of dust on impact.

Tikal: Whew, he doesn't give up too easily. I better get you down while he's on his downtime.

Sonic: Good idea, but how is the question...TIKAL, OUT OF THE WAY!!

Tikal: Huh...?

Norusai: The Dark Master...knows no _DOWNTIME!!!_

It seemed like everything slowed down as his sword turned into an all-too-familiar scythe. He swung it with so much force right through her chest, the tip of the blade just barely touching my own. She didn't scream, she didn't seem to feel it at all. No blood was apparent in the spot where the wound where he struck her. His smile faded as Tikal began to glow greatly, blowing him away from the flash.

Tikal: Sonic...my remaining power...I shall pass it to you...win this battle.

Sonic: Wait, what's going on? Tikal, what...?

Tikal: I shall explain once Norusai has been defeated...I promise.

Sonic: Okay...then let's rock!

Tikal covered me in a glow similar to hers except the glow was a pale blue color. Within the souls of the Roucorusai and the Roucorusainium I collected, as well as Quikxorn himself, were all circling around me, lending me their strength and pooling together to give me the power to beat this evil. The result was a big( airplane wing size blade)sword in my left hand and a big shield on my right. Blue winged boots appeared on my feet and clawed gauntlets on my arms. A helm that looked like a lion head with a long silver ponytail on the back covered my head, my eyes with the mouth of the helm. Finally, six silver wings sprung from my back, colored as yellow, blue, red, green, light and dark.

All Roucorusai + Illumystic: The Final Warrior of Roucorusai, we welcome you before us, _Visandre Sonic The Hedgehog of the Merciful Wings_!!!!

Sonic: Norusai the Dark Master...let it be known that you shall have judgment passed upon you. Let it begin NOW!!

I drew my sword and floated before Norusai, his sword glowing just like mine. Dark wings sprouted from his back and his eyes completely changed to reptilian form, the fang-like pupils piercing and evil.

Norusai: Yes, let judgment be passed! You possess the power, now let's see you use it the right way...let your SPIRIT BE THE PROOF OF YOUR POWER! COME AND FACE ME NOW, ALL MIGHTY _VISANDRE!!!_

-The second part of the final confrontation, leading up to the finale. That's up next as the end result of Guardian Sin comes forth to you, who have stayed with me until now. Be ready, just one more chapter!


	7. Chapter 7 Envy

**Guardian Sin- For That Which Is Ours**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

Disclaimer- Okay, although I wish it so, I don't own the Sega characters present in this fanfic. Also, some powers seen in the story may have been used by others and if so, suck it. This is the follow-up to Guardian Cross- The Trail of Naught and Unknown, my first story and the first story of the series. This one is sort of a Sonic x Tikal and Sonic x Amy story, but there will be other couples either with Sonic or someone else. Refer to preview from final chap of my first story for overview. Also I will use some scenarios of other fanfics in my story, giving credit as well to the author. From here on out, I also want to give thanks to Capcom for a concept that MegaManZX fans will recognize! Well, here it is and enjoy! XD

**Sin 7- Envy- Destiny Achieved Yet...**

Sonic

Heroism, Darkness, Light, Evil, Change...I stood for all these things and now would be the chance to win this. I would not fail them, not now or ever. The battle would be won by the light and darkness, represented by me. I stood firm before Norusai ready as he stared me down with his sword at the ready.

Norusai: This is how it ends...I could have forseen this...Prepare to battle me..._Visandre..._

Sonic: Let's go, Norusai. Your reign of terror ends today!!

We flew straight at each other, swinging blades wildly and clashing with each swing, spraying sparks across the sky. Everyone observed the battle, Devils and Warriors alike. Combat on the ground stopped dead as everyone observed the deciding battle.

Tails: This is all him...he's gotta win this...

Shadow: Yeah, just like always, except he has no choice this time...

Silver: I hope he understands the gravity of the situation...

Riverge: He's got this down all the way...

Jizalia: You can do this...

(Blaze's Apartment)

Blaze: Good luck, blue boy...

Amy: We're all rooting for you...

(Mystic Ruins)

Cream: Mr. Sonic, you can win this...

Cheese: Chao chao...

(Angel Island)

Knuckles: Those sparks...must be Sonic...

Rouge: Hopefully not in over his head again...

(The Past)

Guardians: We can see the sparks of combat here as well? Wow, look at that... This is really it...

Skye: Sonic, our fate is in your hands as well...

Echide: Well, I'll be damned...

(Back at Station Square)

Another cross of blades as we passed each other once again until we both stood still in the air. We knew what needed to be done, what the result would have to be, in our seperate thoughts anyway.

Sonic: Only one of us will come out alive here...

Norusai: Yes, you know what I am thinking...only one of us gets to go alive and the other...

Sonic: Well, I agree! YAHH!!

Cheers from both wounded, still-standing and even the spirits of Station Square rang out all over the city as the battle intensified. We crossed swords and the power struggle started as our swords stood firm with us, our eyes fixed upon each other's. We pushed away from each other, both of us panting from the weight of the battle. I needed to end it and now.

Sonic: I can't let this continue any longer...come on, I know you hear me, Seven Servers who possess power, enriched by the heart...the controller serves to unify the chaos...Let your light help me out again...help me win this for the sake of everyone who fought their hearts out...it's your turn to fight... SEVEN SERVERS OF CHAOS!!

The old faithful Chaos Emeralds came forth, bestowing upon me that great power of the people's hearts in the golden glow of my Super form. Two new golden wings grew from my back as I took on my Super form. Crimson eyes glowed as I stared down my enemy.

Norusai: No, it's not possible...the Chaos Emeralds...they supply _you_ with their power once more!?

Super Sonic: You don't get it, do you? I've got everyone on my side, pooling their strength from their hearts to me. You've got no one supporting you, Norusai. You've slain everyone that supported you, what is there to go back to once you've won?

Norusai: Heh heh...ha hahahahahaah! You fool! I've never relied on anyone for their "hearts"! I gain power from the fear I instill with others. Yet now that they have such confidence within you winning, I am not pooling that fear within me. It matters not, you still need to defeat me! Let's see you do that!!

Super Sonic: If that is what you wish...EVERYONE, LETS TAKE HIM DOWN ONCE AND FOR ALL!!

Both of us covered ourselves in energy, golden for me and dark golden for Norusai. About a second later, we blasted towards each other, moving at a speed nearly unseen by anyone but ourselves. We eventually made contact, crossing our paths and going straight through each other. I felt my sword hit something but I wasn't too sure as to whether it was him or not. I landed on a building not too far from the impact point and he did the same on a building not too far from me. He was on the edge as he turned to face me and I turned to face him.

Norusai: ...I knew...it would be...

Super Sonic: Norusai...?

Norusai: ...He was right after all...Quikxorn...you bastard...you're always right...I guess that means...

Super Sonic: ...Norusai...

Norusai: You've won, _Visandre _Sonic the...Hedgehog...You've...defeated...me...ugh...

He went down straight into the ground, his wings ripped and his body broken. I floated down there to see the carnage in his eyes, the blood coming from his mouth and the utter pain in his eyes. I looked with pity, to say the least...

Super Sonic: Norusai...it's time you realized your own destiny...you belong in the Devilworld. You need to go back...

Norusai: ...Pity...I envy...that in a warrior...a gift...I don't have...

Super Sonic: Go back, Norusai. Then we can battle again sometime.

Norusai: ...Heh...no thanks for the rematch...but I will go back...to serve as the ruler of my dark realm once again...I'll never see you again...

Super Sonic: Heh, come on, ya big stud. Just go already...

Norusai: I'll hate myself for this later but, thank you _Visandre..._

Super Sonic: Yeah, I owe you some thanks as well...for helping me discover another part about myself...

Norusai: _Sayonnara, Sonic The Hedgehog..._

With that, he simply disappeared into the earth from a huge, reddish hole that seemed to pop up from outta nowhere. All the Devils disappeared as well, the huge red cloud overhead too. I looked around and saw the results of these happenings. Bodies, both wounded and dead, were scattered all over the place. Blood covered the streets as well, buildings and other things destroyed or damaged. The reality of the situation took its toll, but all-in-all nothing too bad. Or at least so I thought. Tikal and the others, as well as the Chaos Emeralds separated from my body and appeared before me.

Quikxorn: Congratulations, Sonic. You've done us all proud.

Roucorusainium Z: Indeed, I am glad to have served you.

Roucorusainium Devils: Yes, we were most impressed by you.

Illumystic: Yes, the world is at peace once again.

Quikxorn: Back inside, Roucorusainium. Illumystic, you can return to the past, as will another...

Illumystic: Correct, well good luck to you _Visandre_.

Sonic: Okay then.

Quikxorn and the Roucorusainium went back in me, the Chaos Emeralds went to who-knows-where and Illumystic disappeared to the past she originated from. It was just Tikal and myself before my friends in the center of the city. Silence rang throughout, somewhat foreshadowing something to me, something I wasn't sure I could handle.

Tikal: Sonic...It's been wonderful to be with you for all this time but...

Sonic: Hold on a second. What's up with you? You sound like you're saying goodbye or something...

Tikal: This all began because of the mountain Mt. Retribution in my time and when you crossed over, the seal was weakened. But it wasn't until I crossed over to your time that the mountain was opened...and the Devils were released.

Sonic: Well, that much I can understand but...

Tikal: Crossing over to other times for too long...is the cardinal sin of the world... I'm not meant to be in this time, nor are you meant to be in my own...

Sonic: Wait a minute...so that means that you...

Tikal: I need to stay in the past...whereas you belong here in the present...

Sonic: So...that's it?! We go through all that, defeating Devils and everything else, losing many others and we just separate, just like that!? How in the hell is that fair...?!

Tikal: Sonic...please try to understand...all has not been in vain. You've ensured a future for us all now, Sonic.

Sonic: But at this cost!? What was...what was the point if I have to say...goodbye to you...?

Tails: This isn't any easier on her, Sonic.

Shadow: You can't change what was to come...

Silver: Accept this, Sonic.

Quikxorn: We've all worked for this outcome, Sonic. Selfish desire doesn't fit here...

Riverge: The battle has been won, yet now...

Jizalia: Please understand her...

Sonic: I know...I know...but...but...

Tails: Come on, guys. We'd better leave them alone.

Shadow + Silver: Good luck there, pal.

Tikal: Wait...Jizalia, please stick around. I have a favor to ask of you.

Jizalia: Of course.

It was just Tikal, Jizalia and myself now in the center of the city, as the moment began to truly sink into me. I knew what was coming, but still...

Tikal: Sonic, I truly care about you and it truly pains me to go. Yet, I do not wish for those pains to remain within the both of us. Please do me this favor when I depart...

Sonic: ...of course. What is it you want me to do?

Tikal: Be happy...keep your thoughts for another as well as myself...do not linger in the past...

Sonic: Do not linger in the past...?

Tikal: I do not want you to mourn my departure. I want you to remain the free spirited hedgehog I fell in love with. With another, so please...

Sonic: ...Well, if that's what you want...then I shall do that.

Tikal: Jizalia, I have a favor to ask of you as well...

Jizalia: Yes, what is it?

Tikal: Please take care of Sonic...Give him the love and affection that I am unable to...

Jizalia: I shall, but you are forgetting something...

Tikal: What is that?

Jizalia: Affection doesn't involve being near someone...or simply feeling something. As long as you have your memories, you and Sonic will always be connected to each other.

Tikal: Jizalia...thank you for that...

She was starting to fade, so she came closer and gave Jizalia a sisterly embrace. Then she came over to me and stared into my eyes as I stared into hers.

Tikal: Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog...I will never forget you...

Sonic: The same with me, Tikal...I shall never forget the times we had...Good luck to you...

We shared our final kiss, yet the second after her lips touched mine, she disappeared in a flash of light. I never expected that to happen at all, since our last separation four years ago. The very bracelet that I gave her appeared in my hands, glowing with the light. I only looked at it for some time before I knew what I needed to do.

Sonic: Jizalia...please take this. I want you to have this.

Jizalia: Sonic...this means so much...

Sonic: This bracelet was made with the love and affection I have for whomever wears it. Please place it on your arm.

She did and it fit just as perfectly as when I gave to Tikal the first time I gave it to her. A strong feeling overtook my heart as it fit.

Sonic: "sniff" It fits you so perfectly...so beautifully..."sniff" I'm so happy...

Jizalia: Sonic...come here...to me...

Sonic: ..."sniff" Oh, Jizalia...!

She embraced me as tightly as she could, tears coming down both our eyes as we stood there. I would never forget Tikal, nor the feelings I've felt for her. To lose someone is a pain not many can overcome. It is a wound that heals uneasily for anyone. Our tears showed that and once they diminished, we stared into each other's eyes. That same glimmer of light and hope was present in her eyes. Under the setting sun, we kissed each other, knowing that it would be our own future at hand. We prayed for Tikal's future to prosperous, and prayed for our own future to be the same. Forever in my heart...Tikal...forever in my heart...

-Well, that's it. Guadian Sin is done, finito, finished. Now for a preview of the last part in the Guardian Series. Here it is, the preview for Guardian Demise.

_Preview for Guardian Demise:_

_Two years pass...many changes occur within that time...a meteor shower...a child is born...a new battle...a new flame in our hearts...I've another battle ahead of myself...ahead of ourselves...my daughter...my beloved...my comrades...and our future...they all...depend on what's to come...I shall fight...for Jizalia...for...Asienta..._

_-Sonic The Hedgehog, For Guardian Demise: The End of The World_


End file.
